


More Than Just A Working Relationship

by Kouki69774



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Ateez looking hot in suits, Boss Choi Jongho, Boss Kim Hongjoong, Boss Park Seonghwa, Boss/Employee Relationship, Developing Relationship, Love, M/M, Mingi is a clumsy trainee, Secretary Jeong Yunho, Smut, WooSang being friends, YeoSanHwa being friends, Yeosang is an awkward human being but we love him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kouki69774/pseuds/Kouki69774
Summary: A love story about eight office worker falling in love with their co-workers.-----------------------------------------------------------------Shippings/Pairings can be read separately.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 19
Kudos: 209





	1. JongSang, YunGi, SeongJoong, WooSan

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter consists of all four pairing, but I will probably just upload one to two pairings each chapter to carry on their love stories.  
> I was inspired by ATEEZ's Wave vs. Illusion Video, in which all of them wear suits *-*  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nsuI6WDU5Ds&t=108s

**JongSang Part 1**

Yeosang was just casually chatting with his friend and boss of the Sales Department, Park Seonghwa, when a knock on the door interrupted the conversation of those two.

“Yes, please?”, Yeosang answered, his eyes directed towards the door.

The door was being opened slowly, revealing a just too familiar face. Yeosang immediately stood up from his chair to make a low bow, greeting the man standing in the door frame, “Good Morning, Chief Export Executive Choi.” Yeosang’s voice came out a bit too frantic.

Seonghwa, who was leaning against the front of Yeosang’s desk, just slightly bowed towards the other male, obviously aware of his own position and age unlike Yeosang.

Jongho also bowed towards Seonghwa, before he turned to Yeosang, lightly pouting. “I told you to call me Jongho. That’s way more convenient than my official office title.”, he complained. His voice being soft, not taunting in any way. “Besides, I’m younger than you and that makes you my Hyung. I should be respectful towards you, not the other way around, Hyung.” Yeosang was feeling his face heating up. He felt ridiculous embarrassed to be scolded for being too polite. And also, being embarrassed by being called ‘Hyung’. Especially when it was his crush of almost a year, telling him once again to call him by his name – Jongho.

Choi Jongho. Chief Export Executive of their company and the youngest employee to ever get a position this high. He was talented and also very intelligent. The best graduate in his department from one of Korea’s top universities. A very pleasant and sociable colleague which had caught Yeosang’s interest the moment he had introduced himself in front of the Sales Department almost one year ago.

Since then Yeosang had secretly admired the younger from afar. He had admired the younger looking absolutely gorgeous in his tight suits, showing off his trained body, his obvious muscles. He had admired the younger genuinely laughing with his other colleagues at the employee’s cafeteria. He had admired how the other’s bleached dark blond hair was falling just perfectly every day and seemed like it takes Jongho no effort to style it in the morning.

He had admired Jongho in so many ways that his secret admiration wasn’t so secret anymore and his friend Seonghwa had noticed him staring way to long in Jongho’s direction when they had lunch at the cafeteria at the same time. Seonghwa also noticed Yeosang blushing whenever the younger had entered Seonghwa’s office while Yeosang was with him too. He had noticed how Yeosang had excused himself quickly with a deep bow and without looking Jongho directly into the eyes. At first Seonghwa thought it was because Yeosang was just an awkward human-being but putting all together he got the hints and finally confronted his friend about his assumption.

Yeosang had eventually admitted his crush on their Chief Export Executive – Choi Jongho.

And here he was. Probably the most handsome man in the world. Standing in Yeosang’s office, wearing a plain black suit with a white shirt and a checkered necktie – looking stunning to say at least – looking Yeosang straight in the eye, not avoiding the eye contact unlike the older one who had looked down just the second his and Jongho’s gaze had met.

“Wanna go to my office to talk, Jongho?” Seonghwa’s casual voice and him straightening his body caught Jongho’s attention and kept him from continuing to look at Yeosang who was desperately trying to hide behind his computer screen.

Seonghwa was already making his way to the door when Jongho slightly smiled and shook his head. “I wasn’t looking for you, Seonghwa Hyung. I was actually looking for Yeosang Hyung.” Seonghwa looked quite surprised by Jongho’s statement but then he smiled back at the younger. “Oh, I see.” Yeosang, who had abruptly looked up when he had heard Jongho was here because of him and had blushed even harder, locked eyes with Seonghwa. “Then I will leave the two of you alone.” Seonghwa gave Yeosang a knowing look and grinned which earned him an evil eye.

When Seonghwa made his way through Yeosang’s office door and closed it, the older in the room could feel his heartbeat raising. His palms began to sweat. He tried to look Jongho in the eyes, but the younger’s eyes were just too beautiful, and his lips looked just too kissable for Yeosang to endure looking at them. He rather pretended to look at some papers at his desk.

“Wh-what can I do for you, Mr. Choi?” Yeosang tried to casually ask but his tongue betrayed him, and he started off with a very not casual stutter.

He heard Jongho sighing, probably because Yeosang couldn’t bring himself to call Jongho by his name. But Jongho didn’t voice it, instead he came closer to Yeosang’s desk so that the older one was more or less forced to look up at the younger to not appear impolite.

“Actually, I wanted to ask you if you want to have lunch with me later, Hyung.” The younger asked with a timid smile on his face.

The ‘Hyung’ at the end made Yeosang’s heartbeat even quicker – if this was even possible. This was just not healthy anymore. His pure heart couldn’t endure the younger being in the same room as him and giving Yeosang all his attention.

It took Yeosang a few seconds to fully get the meaning of Jongho’s sentence and when he understood that he was just being asked for a lunch date, he absolutely panicked. His blush got even darker – if even possible. His palms got sweatier – if even possible. And his eyes widened in surprise and kind of disbelieve.

“With me?” He asked dumbfounded and pointed at himself.

Jongho chuckled and nod, “Yes, with you, Hyung, obviously.”

Yeosang panicked even more and while he couldn’t think straight, he got the only logical responds to Jongho’s request.

“I’m already having lunch with San and Seonghwa today.” He bluntly said without even saying ‘sorry’ or giving any other sign of sympathy.

“Oh.”, was all Jongho could say with this disappointed look on his face which made Yeosang’s stomach turn. Why did he have to be so stupid and awkward around Jongho? He had just wasted his once in a lifetime chance to eat with his crush of almost one freaking frustrating year. But Yeosang did what he always does – f*cking it up.

“Then-“ Jongho paused for a second. “I will ask Dowoon Hyung.” Yeosang, who had lowered his gaze once again, because he couldn’t endure Jongho’s disappointed face, just hummed in agreement. He, himself, didn’t know why. He wanted to have lunch with Jongho so badly but already accepted that he was not worth of having lunch with the gorgeous Choi Jongho if he had f*cked up so badly and made the younger sad by turning him down without a proper reason.

Jongho probably knew that Yeosang was having lunch with Seonghwa and San just _every_ day. It was nothing special and obviously not a big deal to turn them down for once. Seonghwa would be more than happy for Yeosang to have a lunch date with Jongho. But Yeosang’s brain wasn’t with him today.

“Maybe next time?” Jongho had already walked towards the door and turned around to face Yeosang once again. The elder looked up immediately and answered a little too quick, “Yes!”, which made Jongho smile brightly before he bowed, saying goodbye and exiting Yeosang’s office.

The elder sighed heavily and dropped his head on his desk.

“Idiot…”, he mumbled to himself.

\------------------------------------------------------

“What on earth makes you choose San and me over Jongho? Are you a fool or what?”, Seonghwa asked, clearly devastated by Yeosang having him told what had happened.

They were in Yeosang’s office again. The older one had come to him as soon as he had seen Jongho exiting Yeosang’s office, wanting to know what Jongho had wanted from Yeosang.

“I surely am.”, Yeosang said with a groan and put his head in his hands.

“You have wasted your once in a lifetime chance.”

“I know.”, Yeosang mumbled into his hands.

“You got invited by your crush to have lunch together and you messed up by turning him down for no reason.”

“I know.”, Yeosang whined.

“You’re pretty dumb, you know?”

“I know, but I just I panicked, okay?!” Yeosang tried to defend himself, looking up at Seonghwa and almost being about to cry. “At least I agreed to a next time.”, he added while sighing and looking down again.

“But will there be a next time? You rejected him pretty badly. I mean, everyone knows that you’re having lunch every freaking day with San and me, turning us down wouldn’t be a big deal.”

“I know, thanks for reminding me.”, Yeosang sarcastically said. “Can’t you…like encourage me that there will be a next time? You’re my friend after all.” Yeosang complained.

“You messed up. Let’s face it. I don’t want to raise false hopes.” Seonghwa laughed and got glared at by Yeosang. “Instead you diss me and make me feel even worse? Thanks for being my friend, asshole.” Seonghwa laughed again. “You deserve it for being that dumb and turning your crush down. You’re hopeless, my dear friend.”

“Thanks for letting me know.”, Yeosang sighed again and dropped his head back on the table. “I’m an idiot.”

**YunGi Part 1**

“Bring the white chocolate mocha to Yunho, he will give it to Hongjoong Hyung.”, Wooyoung ordered the trainee – Mingi. Twenty minutes ago, he had ordered the slightly younger male to get coffee for the whole department, explaining in detail how their boss, the Chief Marketing Officer Kim Hongjoong, likes his coffee.

Mingi had written down every detail to not make any mistakes. He already had made a few minor mistakes due to his clumsiness. So now he was determined to do his job right, even though he only had to buy coffee which actually hadn’t had anything to do with his degree nor his talent.

Anyway, he was confident to get this one job done to the satisfaction of everybody – until now.

“M-Mister Jeong?”, Mingi stuttered, afraid to even call out this person’s name.

Jeong Yunho – the handsome yet pretty cold and unapproachable secretary of Kim Hongjoong.

Jeong Yunho – the man who looks super intimidating yet also attracts Mingi’s attention by his appearance.

Jeong Yunho – the man Mingi doesn’t admit having a little crush on.

 _That_ Jeong Yunho.

“Yes. Yunho. Make sure to not disturb Hongjoong Hyung. Just give the coffee to Yunho and if he isn’t there, just wait for him to come back. Do never – never ever – disturb Kim Hongjoong without having Yunho checked if Hongjoong will receive employees into his office.”, Wooyoung warned Mingi, knowing well that Hongjoong can be a real asshole when he is disturbed by any other than Yunho during his creative time.

“What are you waiting for? For the coffee to get cold?” Wooyoung asked a little bit cocky. Mingi already got used to his attitude during those two weeks in the Marketing Department. Wooyoung was responsible for him, and even though the smaller male would tease him sometimes by making snappish remarks, he was teaching Mingi useful things and let him get a lot of experience which could be useful for his further career. All in all, he was thankful for Wooyoung being his supervisor.

“Ah, yes, I will bring the coffee to Mr. Kim- ah, I mean Mr. Jeong.” Mingi corrected himself, mentally face-palming himself for his mistake while Wooyoung just sighed and nodded his head. “To Yunho, Mingi. Bring the coffee to Yunho.”, with that the taller man vanished from Wooyoung’s eyesight, holding tight onto the cup of coffee.

Mingi took a deep breath, fixing his suit which wasn’t by any means fitting the way it fit Wooyoung or Yunho, and it was definitely not as expensive as the suits his ‘co-workers’ were wearing – in short, he always felt underdressed to say at least. But it wasn’t like he could afford a perfectly fitting suit like the other employees who get properly paid anyway.

He knocked at the door and pressed the door handle down as soon as he heard a polite but resolute “Come in!”

Mingi quickly bowed as he entered the office of Kim Hongjoong’s secretary. Mr. Jeong was sitting behind his desk, intently reading a document which was placed in front of him and just looking up for a millisecond to see who it was. As soon as he recognized Mingi as the trainee who is bringing coffee for his boss, he looked down and continued reading the document while pointing towards his left. “Put it here. I will give it to Hongjoong after I finished reading this.”

Mingi nodded, more to himself than to Yunho who was simply ignoring him again. He moved to Yunho’s left side. While taking a look at the document Yunho was reading, he placed the coffee on the secretary’s desk. Without paying attention to the cup of coffee anymore, he let go of it as it touched the desk surface. What Mingi didn’t see was him holding the cup slightly slantwise. One thing led to another and without being able to avert the catastrophe, the cup overturned, and the entire beverage spread all over Yunho’s documents – and even worse: all over Yunho’s perfectly white shirt, leaving a big coffee stain.

Mingi’s eye widened in disbelieve as he stared at Yunho. The elder had jumped to his feet, looking at the mess on his desk, then down at his now brownish stained shirt and then he looked Mingi directly into the eye with a furious glare. Mingi winced when their eyes met and was about to apologize with a deep bow before his was stopped by the elder holding up his hand. Yunho took a deep breath before he yelled with an angry voice, “OUT OF MY OFFICE! NOW! DON’T YOU DARE AND TRY TO APOLOGIZE!” Mingi could see and feel the rage inside Yunho. He felt tears filling up his eyes and his heart beating like crazy because of the panic he felt rushing through his entire body. But like he was told, he quickly left the secretary’s office without apologizing and without turning back – too afraid to meet Yunho’s gaze once again.

He messed up.

Again.

**SeongJoong Part 1**

Seonghwa is bored. This meeting is boring. The people from the Export Department are boring. Their Power-Point-Presentation isn’t any better. Seonghwa regrets his choice of becoming the Chief Sales Executive. He didn’t know he had to be in every meeting, no matter if his opinion would be of any help in the meetings.

His opinion wasn’t of any help in this meeting though.

The only good thing was that Seonghwa was sitting at the left end of the long meeting table, having a nice view of all his colleagues and at the same time not being watched because all their heads are directed towards the man presenting and his PPT.

Seonghwa let his gaze wander around the people sitting at the table. There was Jongho – the Chief Export Executive and Yeosang’s crush. Seonghwa couldn’t suppress the smile coming up on his lips. Never ever had he thought that Yeosang would like their company’s Chief Export Executive. Seonghwa had thought that Secretary Yunho or Junhee from the Marketing Department would be more his type, but he seemed to be wrong. Yeosang was more into bulky guys who are younger than him. Sad that Yeosang is way too shy and awkward to ever talk properly to Jongho to make dating a possible option for the two of them.

His gaze wandered from Jongho to Dowoon – also from the Export Department – he was no fun, just like the rest of the people at the table. Until his gaze stopped at the man opposite of him, also sitting at the end of the table.

Kim Hongjoong – Chief Marketing Officer.

The man was chewing the end of his pencil. His head directed towards the front, but his eyes also wandering through the room. He was probably just as bored as Seonghwa.

Seonghwa’s gaze slid over Hongjoong, scanning him from the upper body to his head. His stature looking quite small, at least he was smaller than Seonghwa. His suit wasn’t anything special, just black with a light blue shirt. But his necktie was kind of special, having an interesting design of different colors and patterns. Seonghwa thought it’s probably because Hongjoong – as a Marketing person – is a creative person, not willing to keep his suit that simple like others.

Seonghwa let his gaze go up to Hongjoong’s ear which was decorated by several piercings. It looked good on him, giving him that kind of a rebellious image. Just like his dyed red hair. Seonghwa had always admired the other for being brave enough to dye his hair different colors rather than blond, brown and black. Almost every second meeting Hongjoong comes in with a different hair color. It was the only thing Seonghwa was looking forward when he had one of those boring meeting appointments ahead.

Simply said: Seonghwa liked Hongjoong’s style and maybe it could be fun messing with the other since he didn’t seem as boring as the rest in the meeting room. It’s been quite some time Seonghwa had fun messing around with someone. As a boss you just can’t get involved with your employees in any other way than work, so Hongjoong seemed like the perfect victim at the moment.

Just when Seonghwa decided to try if he could get Hongjoong to have some fun with him, the other noticed Seonghwa’s gaze on him and turned his head, still chewing the end of his pencil. Seonghwa could see the other blushing as their eyes met and Seonghwa slightly smirked and lasciviously twitched his eyebrows once. Hongjoong quickly turned his head away, putting the pencil down on the table, looking embarrassed as well as shy.

Seonghwa saw it as his first victory making the other obviously blush because of him.

After all, Seonghwa was one of the best-looking employees of the company. Women daydreamed about him, fanaticizing about him being their boyfriend. Men were jealous because of all the attention and adoring glances Seonghwa got. Some men also looked at him the same way women did. Seonghwa actually didn’t care who admired him. He was fine with both. As long as he could have his fun.

Women got weak knees as soon as Seonghwa spoke to them, giving them compliments. Seonghwa is very flirtatious, never missing the chance to show off his charms and making people fall for him. He would give himself the title of a heartbreaker. He loved the power he had through his looks and he just loved to use it for entertainment. He loved to mess around, to not commit himself to anyone and break some hearts on his way of life.

“Please pass this paper through. Those are the figures of the first half of this year.”, the man presenting said and gave the person at each side of the table a stack of papers. The people at the table started to pass it through. Seonghwa was the last person to get the paper, having two and Hongjoong having none.

Seonghwa stood up and bend over the table to politely pass the paper to Hongjoong. The moment the red hair man thanked him with a small nod and took the paper from Seonghwa, the elder lasciviously winked at Hongjoong and brightly smirked after doing so. The slightly younger male turned as red as his hair, quickly breaking the eye contact and focusing on the paper, holding it up in an attempt to cover his flushed face.

Seonghwa was enjoying the show given him. It was already very entertaining to mess with their Chief Marketing Officer. Why didn’t he think about flirting with the other before? He had been bored so many times before, but it had never come to his mind that Hongjoong could be the perfect man to have some fun with. Had Seonghwa been so engrossed in his new job as the Chief Sales Executive that he had simply forget that there had been more than just work before he got promoted?

Another ten minutes past with nothing interesting happening. Seonghwa had looked at Hongjoong a few times but the other had intently ignored his gaze so Seonghwa gave up on teasing the other and focused again on the boring presentation. His head being supported by his chin lying on his hand and his gaze directed towards the front.

Another five minutes passed, and the meeting was slowly coming to an end. Seonghwa suddenly felt Hongjoong’s gaze directed at him. He mentally smirked and waited for a few seconds, still feeling the other’s look on him, he slightly turned his head which was still supported by his hand. He looked directly at Hongjoong who was – to Seonghwa’s surprise – not looking away but kept the eye contact. Seonghwa couldn’t read the other’s look though.

They kept looking at each other a few seconds before Seonghwa removed his hand from his chin and turned further towards Hongjoong. The elder smiled slightly, this time it’s not a lascivious smirk but a friendly smile. The red hair male returned it timidly.

But Seonghwa wouldn’t be Seonghwa if he would just smile at the other.

His smile disappeared and his seductive gaze reappeared once again, his lips slowly parted before he lasciviously licked his lips, taking Hongjoong’s surprised reaction in, before he once more winked at the other male.

The wink caused Hongjoong to choke at his own saliva. The younger one started to cough while blushing for the third time during this meeting. His cough became pretty bad so that the presentation was paused, and the other employees turned around to face an almost dying Hongjoong – whether of his own saliva or embarrassment, probably both.

Gladly the guy next to Hongjoong patted his back so Seonghwa hadn’t had to rush over and save him.

When Hongjoong was breathing normally again, he just waved his hand at the others, signalizing them to continue the presentation. He didn’t look at them, probably to embarrassed because of all the attention he unintentionally got.

Seonghwa’s facial expression looked worried – he actually wasn’t worried but rather proud of making the other choke on him – he tried to meet Hongjoong’s gaze to make sure if he’s okay.

When the other looked up at him, he was met with a pair of furious eyes.

**WooSan Part 1**

Wooyoung was sitting next to Mingi. The trainee was using Wooyoung’s computer while Wooyoung explained him step by step how their company uses the graphics software. Mingi wasn’t bad at all. He quickly understood what Wooyoung explained to him and could easily put it into action. Wooyoung was happy to have such a capable trainee. Even though Mingi was clumsy with his hands, his brain worked just fine.

“Click on this arrow and-“, Wooyoung stopped in mid-sentence as he noticed a person standing in front of his desk, putting a paper on his desk. Mingi looked from the paper to Wooyoung who had an annoyed expression and then looked at the person who caused Wooyoung to cross his arms.

“Another document? Again, Choi San?”, he deeply sighed. “Don’t you see that I’m too busy to read over your stuff?” Wooyoung’s head pointed towards Mingi, who quickly bowed and gave the other a small smile.

Mingi could feel the change in Wooyoung’s attitude. A minute ago, he had explained everything to Mingi with a friendly and understanding mind, now he became the biggest bitch in the office within a second. Mingi felt uncomfortable getting involved into whatever those two have with each other.

“Give the damn document to Junhee.” Wooyoung picked up the paper and handed it back to San – an employee from the Sales Department.

“Won’t be possible.”, San replied and pushed Wooyoung’s hand back to himself, not taking the paper back.

“Why? Does my opinion matter to you that much?” Wooyoung sarcastically laughed and snorted. “I’m touched, but Junhee’s a great guy when it comes to crappy documents like yours are.” Once again Wooyoung stretched his arm to hand the paper back to San.

“Actually, your opinion does not matter to me in any kind, Jung Wooyoung.” San facial expression wasn’t showing any emotions, his hands were folded in front of his body. “Seonghwa Hyung wanted your opinion on it since you’re from the Marketing Department. So please do your damn job and read it. I don’t care if you got time or not.”

Mingi was taken aback by the two employees rudely interacting with each other. Since he had started his internship in the company, he had seen Wooyoung teasing people, but he would never actually show a dismissive attitude towards any employee.

“I want it back on my desk by Friday. Thank you, Mr. Jung.”, San faked a quick smile, rolling his eyes afterwards and turning around to leave the open space office of the Marketing Department.

Wooyoung sighed and put the paper, he was still holding in his hand, on his desk’s filing.

“Let’s continue.”, he said and turned to a startled looking Mingi.

“Ah, sorry about that.”, Wooyoung apologized and awkwardly scratched his head. “Choi San is one of those annoying colleagues, you know? A drama queen. You will understand once you start working in an office.”, he explained. Mingi just nodded and turned back to the display of the computer.

“Where have we left off?” Wooyoung casually asked, being back to his friendly supervisor attitude.

“You said something about this arrow.”

“Ah yes-“

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

It was Friday.

Like San had told him, without leaving any options, Wooyoung had read over the document until today. And now he was standing in front of San’s desk.

“I thought you’re too busy to care.” San looked up from the paper in front of him and met Wooyoung’s gaze. “How generous of you to take pity on me.”, San scoffed and pointed towards his right. “Put it there.”, he simply said and focused on his work again.

Wooyoung huffed and placed the document right in front of San and on top of the paper he was reading. “You’re glad I even read your miserable work of a document. I would have probably come up with a better version in less than half an hour but then I would do your god damn job. Which I kinda did by reviewing it though.”, Wooyoung sighed again and crossed his arms, looking down at San. The other didn’t show any obvious reaction in his facial expression but the way his body became stiff and his hands balled into fists under his desk, one could see that Wooyoung’s words left their marks on San.

“I just wish they would have hired someone more capable of your job, so I don’t have to do yours too.”, Wooyoung said with an annoyed and arrogant look on his face.

San kept quiet, which Wooyoung read as a sign to leave. He turned around and left, not noticing San’s facade slowly starting to crumble.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

It was already afternoon. Mingi had been with Junhee since after lunch break to learn about some other Marketing skills. Wooyoung had just finished the outline for a new project Hongjoong had suggested to work on, and decided it was time for a small restroom break.

He turned off his computer’s screen and got up from his chair, lazily making his way to the restroom. He went into one of the bathroom stalls, not wanting any of his colleague being able to watch him in private.

As soon as he locked the stall, he heard the restroom’s door being opened. He was glad to be in a stall. In this company you won’t even get any second of privacy, always being interrupt by someone entering.

But when the door closed again, Wooyoung could hear a sniff. Someone was obviously crying, Wooyoung could hear it. A third person was in the room, getting some toilette paper from the stall next to Wooyoung.

“Hear, take this.” Wooyoung recognized his co-worker and friend’s voice – Kang Yeosang.

“Blow your nose and wash your face. You will look less like you’ve cried.”, he said to the other person sniffing. Wooyoung could hear someone blowing his nose and then the tap was turned on for a second.

“Better?”, Yeosang asked.

“Yes, thanks.” Wooyoung clasped his hand over his mouth to not make any noise of surprise. It was San’s voice. San who was crying. Wooyoung didn’t dare to even breath, afraid the others would hear him.

“So, he basically told you that your work sucks and you’re unable to do your job?”, Yeosang asked in disbelief.

“Y-Yes, h-he said he wished Seonghwa had h-hired s-someone else t-to do my job.”, San said sobbing, his sorrowful sounding voice letting Wooyoung’s heart clench. He felt an unknown pain in his chest.

Wooyoung knew they were talking about him. He hadn’t thought that his word had hit San that hard. Wooyoung felt slightly bad about his harsh words, yet he was wondering why San always seemed like he didn’t care at all what Wooyoung said to him.

“Am I really that bad? Does my work suck, Yeosang? Be honest!”, the younger male asked the other.

“No! Of course not, San! You’re one of our best employees in the Sales Department.”, Yeosang reassured the younger. “T-Then why- why does Wooyoung says something like that? Why does he hate me that much? What did I do wrong?” San’s voice sounded desperate for an answer.

An answer even Wooyoung himself couldn’t give him.

“Wooyoung can be a bitch sometimes.” Wooyoung was about to snort at Yeosang’s comment, but he quickly stopped himself from doing so as he remembered that he had to be quiet to not be discovered. It would be very awkward if San knew that Wooyoung had heard him crying over Wooyoung being mean to him.

“Sometimes he says some mean stuff, but he doesn’t mean it like that. He just wants to provoke you for god knows what reason.”, Yeosang explained.

“But what have I done to deserve that kind of harsh treatment?” San asked, his voice sounding weak and like he was about to burst into tears again.

“It’s probably just because you seemed like a person who could take his bitchy comments and come up with a good counterattack. He tried the same when we first met but I promptly made it clear that I don’t like that kind of game. Maybe you should tell him too.”, Yeosang suggested.

San shook his head, “No, I can’t tell him. He will probably make fun of me. I will just endure it somehow. It’s not like we have much to do with each other anyway.”

Wooyoung felt the pain in his chest once again. Was he really such a cruel person? Had he really overstepped San’s bounds to a point where the other was crying his eyes out in the restroom of their company? Thinking about it, Wooyoung had said some pretty mean things to his colleague. He couldn’t even remember how it had all started, them teasing each other and starting to throw more and more hurtful words at each other, without thinking of any consequence.

Wooyoung definitely had to apologize, even though he didn’t know how to, yet.

“Once you get to know the real Wooyoung, he is a really nice guy and an even better friend.”

“I doubt it.”


	2. YunGi, JongSang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each story is more or less chronologically independent. That's make it easier for me to continue each story.   
> I guess sometimes they will overlap and sometimes they won't. Just don't mind it :D

**YunGi Part 2**

Mingi asked Wooyoung – his supervisor – to have a short break to go to the restroom. Wooyoung, who was normally very strict and didn’t like his trainees to use the restroom out of lunch break time, allowed him to go.

As soon as Wooyoung had heard Yunho’s loud voice yelling through the whole department and saw an almost crying Mingi coming out of Yunho’s office, he felt pity for the trainee. He didn’t know what had happened and hadn’t asked, but he knew the younger had done something severely wrong. And since Mingi’s job was it to bring coffee to Yunho, together with the fact that Mingi is a rather clumsy person, Wooyoung was able to put one and one together. Wooyoung was a strict supervisor but the devastated Mingi sitting next to him was enough for him to melt his heart just a little to give the trainee some time to gather himself. Wooyoung had acted like nothing happened but he had felt the trainee being kind of absent since that incident, so the elder thought a small break could possibly help Mingi to focus again.

Head down, sunken shoulders, Mingi made his way towards the men’s restroom. Soullessly he opened the restroom’s door and entered the restroom. His gaze was still directed towards the floor but as soon as he spotted some fancy looking shoes and heard someone using the tap, he looked up and froze.

He locked gazes with Yunho, who looked rather surprised. The secretary was currently shirtless, washing his stained shirt in the sink. As soon as Mingi realized that the other one was shirtless, he felt his face starting to burn, blood rushing to his cheeks and his heartbeat increasing drastically. He was startled as well as embarrassed.

Only the loud sound of the restroom’s door snapped shut, got Mingi out of his state of shock. He gathered himself and quickly bowed low to Yunho, avoiding his probably mad gaze. “I’m sorry, Mr. Jeong. I will come back later. I’m sorry.”, he apologized while bowing before he straightened himself and turned around to open the door and quickly escape this awkward situation.

But he was stopped by the elder’s voice firmly but kindly saying, “Wait!” Mingi startled and stopped in his motion, the door handle already in his hand. He slowly let go of it and turned around, not looking Yunho in the eyes, also not looking at his well-trained body, but rather looking at his fancy black shoes. The tap was turned off and he could hear Yunho putting the wet shirt down. Mingi’s heartbeat was an unhealthy speed due to his mind going crazy, going through any situation possible and letting him panic even more.

Was Yunho going to yell at him again?

“Minhyuk, isn’t it?”, Yunho asked and a dumbfounded Mingi finally looked up at him. He didn’t say anything though, he just looked pretty confused so the elder added, “Your name. It’s Minhyuk, isn’t it?”

Mingi awkwardly scratched his head. “Eh…no, I…my name’s Mingi. Song Mingi.”, he explained, trying to figure out what the elder was up to.

“Oh, my bad. I’m sorry, Mingi.”

Hearing Yunho saying his name, made Mingi’s ears becoming even redder. The embarrassing becoming almost unbearable. What was the elder’s intention? Was he going to lecture Mingi for ruining his shirt? Or even worse, was he going to fire him? Is that the reason for asking his name? To tell Hongjoong so he can fire Mingi?

The younger gulped.

He can’t lose his internship. It was such a pain to get it and if he loses it, all his effort – even his degree – all will be for nothing and he will never be able to get a job. He can’t lose his internship because of some white chocolate mocha.

“Listen, Mingi,”, the younger was pulled out of his thoughts and concentrated his attention back on the male in front of him. “I want to apologize. I’m sorry that I yelled at you. This coffee incident can happen to anybody – actually it also happened to me before. Like, I was the one spilling coffee on somebody.” Yunho slightly laughed at the memory coming to his head. “Anyway, I was just so stressed over this document that I vented my frustration on you. I’m truly sorry, Mingi.”, with the last sentence Yunho – the always cold and unapproachable appearing secretary, Jeong Yunho – bowed slightly to Mingi with a soft smile on his lips. Almost looking like a puppy – if it wouldn’t be for Yunho still being shirtless and looking like a god.

Mingi just reacted by not being able to say anything nor to accept the apology and remained silent.

“I would like to invite you for dinner.”, the elder continued saying while finally putting on a fresh shirt, slowly buttoning it up.

It took Mingi some seconds to let Yunho’s words come to him before he blushed once again and bowed deeply, “Thank you very much, Mr. Jeong, but that won’t be necessary.” He looked up and pointed towards the wet bundle of shirt which was left next to the washbasin. “I will rather pay for the dry cleaning. Just tell me the amount and I will-“, but Yunho interrupted the younger before he could speak any further. “That won’t be necessary.”, Yunho grinned at himself copying Mingi’s words. “The stain is almost gone. Don’t be polite and accept my offer to invite you to dinner.”, he laughed.

Mingi thought it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, so all he could do was to surrender and accept Yunho’s invitation.

“Great!”, the elder brightly smiled, making Mingi a blushing mess once again. His face must have been red like a tomato by now. His ears probably catching a fire any minute now. “How about this Friday? Let’s say 8PM, does this work with you?”

Mingi was surprised about Yunho being this straightforward, sticking to his plan to invite Mingi to dinner. The younger thought it was just an act of kindness to invite him to dinner to make up for the yelling, but it actually seemed like the elder really wanted to have a dinner with Mingi. The sooner the better, it seemed.

Or maybe he just wanted to get it over with. After all, Mingi is just a trainee.

“It works just fine with me.”, this caused another smile on Yunho’s lips. The elder seemed so different when he was smiling. Like his whole image changed from an unapproachable, strict secretary to an adorable puppy. “I have to go now. Mr. Jung’s probably already mad at me for taking so long. Thank you, Mr. Jeong, for the invitation.”, Mingi bowed one last time before he quickly exited the restroom.

On his way back to Wooyoung’s office, Mingi noticed that he didn’t even _really_ go to the restroom and facepalmed himself mentally. He was definitely not brave enough to go back and face Yunho once again. That would be just too embarrassing and awkward.

He would endure it until lunch break.

**JongSang Part 2**

It had already been a week since Jongho had been in Yeosang’s office and got a pretty obvious rejection by the elder. He hadn’t tried to ask the other to lunch again since then.

Jongho wasn’t sure if Yeosang would say ‘yes’ to a next time. Sure, he had quickly responded with a ‘yes’, but maybe he just told him so because Jongho was in some way his supervisor? Yeosang doesn’t even call him by his actual name but rather by his position in the company. Was it a sign that Yeosang wanted to keep the distance between them? Was Yeosang implying that Jongho should keep the relationship between them an employee-boss-relationship? Was an invitation for having lunch together too straightforward?

Jongho sighed deeply and audibly, his head in his hands and his eyes closed.

He didn’t know what to do and the rejection bothered him. He wanted to become friends with the older employee of the Sales Department. He had planned to ask the elder for lunch a while ago. The idea of asking him probably popped up in his head a few months ago. Since then he had debated with himself whether it was weird to ask the other or not. Weird, because he had never really talked to the other. They hadn’t had much to do with each other due to the fact that they are working in different Departments and whenever Jongho had to discuss something with the Sales Department he normally talked to Seonghwa.

But he had looked at the other whenever Yeosang was in Seonghwa’s office or during break in the employee’s canteen, having lunch with Seonghwa and San, laughing so casually, having fun and being himself. Quite different from what Yeosang was like when Jongho was near him. Whenever Jongho entered a room Yeosang was in, the latter bowed to him and quickly escaped.

The more Jongho thought about it, the more it became clear to him that Yeosang is very likely not interested in having anything to do with the younger. Even though he wonders why. As far as he remembers he hasn’t done anything to Yeosang to dislike him. Maybe it was because Jongho was younger and got a higher position than him.

Jongho sighed again, combing his hair with his hands in a stressed way.

‘I guess I should stop thinking about it and move on.’, he thought and took a deep breath before he got back to his computer and the email which was opened and needed to be replied to.

Jongho had just clicked on the ‘send’ button when he heard a knock on his office door. “Come in.”, he said and watched the door handle being pressed down.

Yeosang’s heart was beating like crazy. He never been this nervous in his life, not even when he had applied for his dream job in his current company. He felt a little lightheaded as he pressed the door handle down, being about to open the door to Jongho’s office.

He had never been inside of the younger’s office. He had also never planned to be, but Seonghwa had forced him to go to Jongho and ask him to have lunch together.

It had been a week since Yeosang had been grievously mistaken. He had committed his life’s greatest mistake by rejecting his crush. He had been a picture of misery since then.

Today, Seonghwa couldn’t take Yeosang’s misery anymore, the younger had been frustrated the rest of last week and the whole weekend since Jongho had left his office and hadn’t been seen in their Department since then. Yeosang had been crying on Seonghwa’s shoulder, complaining about himself being a stupid idiot and drowning in his own misery. Seonghwa had enough of Yeosang not taking any actions to make himself better so he forced Yeosang to come with him to the Export Department. Seonghwa had some things to discuss with the Export Department anyway. He had led Yeosang to Jongho’s office and told him to come back once he had the guts to ask Jongho to have lunch with him. Either Yeosang would ask Jongho himself or Seonghwa had threatened Yeosang he would embarrass his friend by asking for him. Yeosang knew Seonghwa was serious, he would do it. So, if he wanted or not, if he was ready or not, he had to ask Jongho to have lunch with him.

Now.

Seonghwa had encouraged Yeosang that their Chief Export Executive would say ‘yes’ for sure, but Yeosang still doubt it. Maybe the other was mad because of Yeosang’s stupid rejection? Now Yeosang was the one afraid of being turned down.

He took a deep breath and opened the door.

As soon as his and Jongho’s eyes met, the younger looked quite surprised but smiled warmly at Yeosang. Yeosang tried to return the smile but his nervousness let his smile look rather awkward than friendly and warm.

“What a nice surprise to see you, Hyung.”, Jongho said, beaming with joy. Yeosang slightly bowed to greet the other – Seonghwa had taught him to bow in a less polite way. ‘If you ever wanna get close to Jongho, you have to act less like you’re his servant’, Seonghwa had said. ‘If you’re into that kind of stuff, you can do it once you two have started dating.’, the elder had added with a dirty grin and a wink. Yeosang had just hit his friend’s shoulder in embarrassment.

“What can I do for you?” Yeosang closed the door and walked towards Jongho’s desk. Not until Yeosang was standing in front of Jongho’s desk, he noticed that the other one wasn’t wearing his suit jacket which was neatly placed over the back of his office chair. This wouldn’t be a problem, if it wasn’t for Jongho looking even more muscular in just a shirt. The tight white shirt was perfectly displaying his well-trained upper body, showing off what he got and what Yeosang desperately wanted to be his. Yeosang was mentally drooling at the pretty image in front of him.

But he pulled himself together and tried to concentrate on looking the younger into the eyes instead of checking out his perfect body.

“I was wondering if-“ Yeosang paused for a moment before continuing, “if you might want to have lunch with me today, Jongho.”

Yeosang could see how the eyes of the younger widened in surprise as he called him by his name. Jongho looked stunned but in a positive way, because after a second he started to smile from ear to ear. This was a good sign, wasn’t it?

“Yes, I would love to.”, the younger replied and made Yeosang also smile. “Let’s meet in the lobby at-.” Jongho turned to his computer and clicked his computer mouse a few times before he turned back to Yeosang. “Let’s say at 12 o’clock?”, he asked with the kindest and loveliest smile on his lips. Yeosang wished the man in front of him would never stop smiling at him.

But he was wondering about the younger’s decision of the meeting place. “Why the lobby? The employee’s canteen is on the third floor.”, he remarked, obviously being confused. Jongho slightly laughed and explained himself, “I want to have lunch at this new place which has recently opened near our company. I was told the food’s really good.”

Yeosang’s heartbeat was raising again as he realized what it meant to have lunch outside of their company. It would be just the two of them. Not Yeosang, a lot of other colleagues of the Export Department and Jongho – no – just _them_.

“No need to bring your wallet by the way. It’s my treat, since I asked you first.”, Jongho added. Yeosang slightly blushed, not knowing if he should accept without any objection. This really seemed like-

A Date.

Yeosang mentally shook his head and bit his lips unknowingly.

“I can’t agree on you paying. I’m your Hyung, it’s my treat.”, he objected which made Jongho slightly frown. “Hyung, please let me buy you a meal.” Jongho was pouting, his voice sounding insistently. “You can pay next time.”

Those words made Yeosang’s heart beat like crazy again. He couldn’t suppress the smile on his lips. He felt happiness rushing all over his body, washing away the misery he still had felt a minute ago.

‘Next time’, Yeosang repeated in his head, feeling the warmth spread all over his body.

Jongho was already talking about a next time.

“Deal.”, Yeosang answered, making Jongho smile again. “See you at 12 in the lobby.” Yeosang bowed. “I’ll be looking forward to it, Hyung.” Yeosang turned around and left Jongho’s office, closing the door behind himself.

Once Yeosang was out of the office, he couldn’t do otherwise than quietly scream and slightly jump in excitement. He just hoped nobody was watching him.

He got himself a lunch date with his crush – his life wasn’t that bad after all.


	3. SeongJoong

**SeongJoong Part 2**

It was ten past 11PM and Seonghwa was pretty exhausted to say at least. He sighed heavy, closing his eyes and massaging his temples. He had just wanted to finish this presentation for the next meeting. A meeting in which his opinion will actually matter. So, he had stayed longer, Yeosang had bid him goodbye long ago. Originally Seonghwa hadn’t wanted to stay longer than 9PM but time had flown by and now it was already past 11. His eyes were hurting from the bright light of his computer screen.

He shut down his computer, being relieved that the presentation was finally finished. He would give it to Yeosang tomorrow to look over it. Seonghwa stood up, got the jacket from his chair, putting it lazily over his arm, and made his way out of his office and towards the elevator.

He had already pressed the button down when he noticed that the lights in the Marketing Department, which was also on the same floor as his Department, were still turned on. Normally it’s the last employee who has to turn all of the lights of their Department off, just like Seonghwa did. Just the light in the hallway will not be turned off by employees.

Seonghwa was wondering who was still working in the Marketing Department. He had never stayed that long in his office before, he wouldn’t have thought that someone else would also stay that late. It’s just crazy to work from 8AM until now, Seonghwa will surely not do it again. His work was not worth it, he knew that now.

The elevator arrived but Seonghwa was too curious if someone was still working in the Marketing Department or if someone had just forgotten to turn off the lights. So Seonghwa let the elevator close again and made his way to the Marketing Department at the end of the hallway. He opened the glass door of the open space office, but no one was to be seen. “Hello?”, he asked, breaking the almost scary silence in the abandoned office. When no one answered, Seonghwa walked toward Yunho’s office, knocking before he entered.

Yunho’s office was all tidied up, empty and even all the lights had been turned off inside. But as Seonghwa’s gaze wandered to Hongjoong’s door, he could see light coming from under the door. Was their Chief Marketing Officer still working this late? Now Seonghwa got even more curious. He hadn’t had any work to do with Hongjoong in awhile and therefore hadn’t seen the other in about a week. Seonghwa had secretly wished for some work dealing with the Marketing Department and their handsome boss, but there had been nothing for which he could make an excuse to go to Hongjoong’s office and tease the smaller male. So overall it had been a pretty boring week for Seonghwa. It was frustrating, because he had just found a new victim to have his fun with, but he also had no chance to do so besides their company meetings.

Seonghwa knocked at Hongjoong’s door but to his surprise he also got no answer this time. He decided to just open the door and have a look. It was rather dark in Hongjoong’s office, the table lamp and the computer screen being the only source of light and making the room rather dim.

But there he was. Hongjoong’s head was resting on one of his arms which was bent and lying horizontal on his desk, the other arm was straight and lying across the desk. The other male was obviously sleeping. His eyes closed and his bangs falling slightly in to his face. Hongjoong’s sleeping position looked pretty uncomfortable but it seemed to work for the other as his facial expression was relaxed and his breathing steady.

He looked beautiful and peaceful.

Seonghwa decided to not wake the other up – at least for now. Instead he sat down on the chair in front of Hongjoong’s desk which was meant for employees and clients. Seonghwa also rested his head on one arm down on the desk.

From his opposite position of Hongjoong, he could have a perfect look of the latter’s pretty face. His perfectly shaped eye brows which were dyed in the same color as his hair – which he hadn’t changed since the last time he and Seonghwa had met. One could see the black hairline slowly coming through again.

His long eyelashes, perfectly curved, emphasizing his beautiful eyes once their open.

His small nose which was like the rest of his face just perfectly fitting in. His nose was just so straight and well-shaped that Seonghwa remembers that during one of their meetings he was wondering if Hongjoong has ever had plastic surgery.

And last but not least his lips. Seonghwa had never seen such sweet and soft looking lips before. Hongjoong’s lips were slightly parted as he was sleeping, making him look so adorable in Seonghwa’s eyes. He couldn’t wait to get a taste of them.

Seonghwa was adoring Hongjoong’s pretty face in front of him for almost five minutes when the other male in front of him suddenly began to shift. Hongjoong hadn’t had opened his eyes yet when he crunched his nose as he became aware of the light. He groaned while his eye slowly opened.

Seonghwa – with a warm smile on his face – watched Hongjoong opening his eyes, meeting Seonghwa’s gaze.

Once the younger male had realized who’s eyes he was looking at, he gasped and blazingly fast straightened his body, looking pretty startled and confused. Seonghwa also sat up without taking his eyes off Hongjoong. “You scared me!”, the younger one complained as he regained his composure. In the faint light of computer screen and table lamp, Seonghwa could see the blush on the other’s cheeks. “What are you doing here anyway? At this time, it’s usually just me in the company.” Seonghwa’s eyes widened in surprise at Hongjoong’s words. “You always work until this late?”, he asked bewilderedly. Hongjoong shrugged, “Sometimes it just happens, I guess.”

“Do you usually just sleep at your desk?” The other male nodded which made Seonghwa sigh. Why wasn’t the younger taking care of himself properly? How can one sleep at their desk and not go home to have a good night’s sleep? Seonghwa already felt tired out, not being able to imagine working overtime a few times a week.

“So why are you here then? And for how long have you been creepily staring at me?”, Hongjoong asked and Seonghwa was surprised about his straightforward question but he kept cool. He smirked, “Not long enough to enjoy your pretty face to the fullest.” Hongjoong rolled his eyes, but Seonghwa continued, “I’ve seen the lights of your Department’s office still on, so I was wondering who it was – working this late. I didn’t see anyone around until I came to your office. I knocked but you didn’t answer, that was when I discovered you peacefully sleeping at your desk.” Hongjoong blushed again which made Seonghwa quietly laugh.

“I guess, since I’m awake now, I will be going home.”, Hongjoong said after a short moment in which nobody of them said anything and Seonghwa just kept looking at the younger with a warm expression. Hongjoong got up from his chair, shutting down his computer and putting his jacket on. Seonghwa also got up and turned around to hold the door open for Hongjoong. The younger nod his head as a thank-you.

They walked towards the elevator, not talking. Seonghwa enjoyed the other’s embarrassment and kept smirking while Hongjoong walked at a smart pace in front of Seonghwa, trying to avoid any eye contact with the elder.

The elevator arrived and both of them got in. Seonghwa pressed the button for the underground parking, assuming both of them had their cars parked there, because there are literally no parking lots around their company. Most of the employees take the subway to get to their company, but Seonghwa as their company’s Chief Sales Executive has his own parking spot in the underground parking.

But to Seonghwa’s surprise, Hongjoong also pushed a button. The button for the lobby. Seonghwa was confused. “Why are going for the lobby? Don’t you have a car?”, Seonghwa asked puzzled. Hongjoong kept his gaze towards the elevator door, still not looking at Seonghwa, but also looking less embarrassed. Hongjoong had an unfazed expression on his face, showing almost no emotion. The tiredness probably pulling through. “I don’t. I’m living not that far. I walk.”, he shortly answered.

The elevator arrived at the lobby and Hongjoong got ready to walk out. “See you th-“

“Wait! I will drive you home!”, Seonghwa almost yelled and grabbed Hongjoong’s wrist. He younger had already left the elevator and Seonghwa found himself between the elevator doors, blocking them to not let the elevator close again.

Hongjoong looked at his wrist and then at a slightly uneasily smiling Seonghwa. “Please!”, he insisted but Hongjoong shook his head and tried to detach Seonghwa’s hand from his wrist. “It’s not far from here. I will walk.”, he also smiled at Seonghwa – because of politeness, not because he felt like it – while pulling at his own wrist. But Hongjoong failed at detaching Seonghwa’s hand. The elder’s grip was tight.

“Please?”, Seonghwa asked but Hongjoong once again shook his head. Seonghwa was still blocking the elevator door. “It’s more convenient for both of us if I just walk home. I do it every day. It’s not a problem.” Hongjoong tried to pull his wrist out of Seonghwa’s grip again but the elder was stronger than him, not letting him go that easily. Hongjoong’s expression became somewhat annoyed. He just wanted to walk home in peace.

“Neither is it inconvenient for me to drive you home. At least then I will know that you arrived home save. Not getting robbed on your way home. Please, just accept my offer.”

Hongjoong sighed. He just didn’t want to argue anymore. “I’ve never been robbed before. It’s a pretty save way home. Nothing will happen to me. Thanks for your offer anyway and now, will you please let go of my wrist?” This time Seonghwa shook his head. “Not letting you go until you agree on me taking you home.” Hongjoong sighed again, biting his lips in annoyance. “Please?” Seonghwa slightly pouted. “Let go.”, Hongjoong simply replied, trying to ignore Seonghwa’s pout. What was the elder’s plan anyway? Why couldn’t he let him go? As if he was really worried about Hongjoong’s safety.

“No! Please, Hongjoong. Please, let me drive you home. Just this once.”, the elder questioningly smiled at him with a tilted head. To be honest, Hongjoong hadn’t had the strength to argue with Seonghwa any further. He was tired and just wanted to get home. And maybe – just maybe – it wasn’t a bad idea to have Seonghwa driving him home. At least he would be home much faster.

The younger eventually gave in – not without letting go of a heavy sigh – and got back in the elevator, ignoring Seonghwa’s pleased grin.

‘You’re pretty annoying, Park Seonghwa.’, Hongjoong thought to himself, while the elevator doors were closing.


	4. WooSan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this story I hadn't had a real idea what to do with this couple, so I kinda apologize for making them be like this....? :'D I guess this couple won't be as lovey-dovey and shy as the others hehe :D

**WooSan Part 2**

Wooyoung was heading towards the Sales Department. A hot Hazelnut Latte in his hands. He had bought it during his lunch break, waiting in line for almost 20 minutes and waiting another 10 minutes to finally get that god damn coffee. Was it worth it? Probably not, but he couldn’t think of another way to apologize to San. So Wooyoung ended up getting what he himself likes. He doesn’t know San well enough to know what a proper gift to apologize could be. A coffee would hopefully do it.

As he arrived at the Sales Department’s open space office, Wooyoung found San’s desk empty. The other nowhere to be found. Wooyoung would lie if he hadn’t hoped for the other to be gone. It made things way easier for Wooyoung.

He put the cup down, grabbed a pen and a small paper from San’s desk and sloppily wrote down a message for him. As soon as he finished writing, he quickly made his way out of the office.

“I’m glad Seonghwa actually liked what I’ve written.”, San said, obviously relieved. “You did great. Just as I had told you.”, Yeosang responded and patted San’s shoulder. Both of them were coming out of Seonghwa’s office.

San headed towards his desk, Yeosang was right next to him, also heading back to his office. “Thank you, Yeosang, again for- Huh?!”, San interrupted himself when he spotted the cup of coffee on his desk. He hadn’t bought any coffee and also hadn’t told anybody to get him one.

“Did you order coffee again?”, Yeosang asked laughing. “I thought you wanted to reduce your caffeine consume. Didn’t last that long, did it?” The older slightly nudged against San who still looked puzzled. Finally, San shook his head and noticed the small paper underneath the cup. “I stuck to what I said. No more coffee for me. Someone’s must have bought it for me.”, he said while lifting up the cup to take the paper in to his hands.

“Who’s the secret admirer?”, Yeosang asked, leaning against San’s desk while the other took a seat on his chair. “Don’t be ridiculous.”, the other replied slightly laughing. San silently read the paper and then looked up with a confused expression on his face, questionably saying, “Wooyoung?”

“Let me see!” Yeosang grabbed the paper, ignoring San’s small protest ‘Ya!’.

“Your document wasn’t that bad. Just had a bad day. Sorry, Woo. P.S. Enjoy it~.”, Yeosang read out loud, also looking questionably at San.

“That’s an apology, I guess?”, Yeosang said after a while and put the paper down. San shrugged, still looking puzzled as well as warily. He looked at the cup of coffee. He could really need one now. He hadn’t had any coffee in a week now. And he was more than craving it.

“See? I told you he’s not a bad guy after all.” Yeosang smiled reassuring at San who met his gaze in suspicion before he looked at the cup again. “I guess a coffee after one week of caffeine abstinence won’t hurt me.”, he simply said and grabbed the coffee, bringing it towards his mouth.

About half an inch in front of his mouth he stopped in his motion and scrunched his nose in disgust.

“Hm? What’s wrong?”, Yeosang wondered, but instead of an answer he got the cup of coffee getting shoved in his face. “Smell it!”, San ordered, sounding kind of angry.

Yeosang sniffed and within a second his eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. “It smells like-“, he paused for a moment and looked at a furious San. “Like hazelnut.” The other nodded and took a deep breath. “This asshole…”, San mumbled.

Wooyoung was sitting at his desk, doing his work, Mingi being once again with Junhee, when a raging San entered the Marketing Department and walked straight up to Wooyoung. The other was standing right in front of Wooyoung, just the desk and the computer screen separating the two of them.

Before Wooyoung could even ask what was wrong with San, the older yelled at his face, “Are you trying to fucking kill me?!”

San’s words caught Wooyoung in surprise. He hadn’t expected the other to be angry after he got him a cup of coffee, nor to hurl this accusation at him. It took Wooyoung a moment to recover himself and decided to go for a mocking reply, “It’s just a coffee. Chill down, Choi San. It won’t ruin your diet or anything.” Wooyoung snorted and rolled his eyes at the even more outraged San in front of him.

“Are you dumb or anything? It’s a hazelnut coffee!”, San yelled back. He couldn’t believe that the other was playing clueless. He felt the blood in his veins boiling. He clenched his fists, taking a deep breath, trying to calm down and not punching Wooyoung right in his beautiful but arrogant face. It wasn’t helping that the other crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, his expression looking like he was judging San for overreacting.

“So what?”, the younger snorted once gain. “I should complain about you not being grateful in any way. Is this how you treat a co-worker?”

“It’s how I should treat a co-worker who tried to kill me by buying me a hazelnut coffee. I’m allergic to hazelnut.” That was when Wooyoung’s façade broke down. “Oh.”, was the only thing he could say. His facial expression softened, and he didn’t look a single bit arrogant anymore, but rather apologetical.

“I could have died and all you can say is ‘oh’? Are you kidding me, asshole?”

“I didn’t-“, but Wooyoung couldn’t speak any further as he was interrupted by San. By now, the whole office was watching the two of them arguing. “Shove your poor apology up your ass! Your teasing has gone way too far. I know you don’t like me but that’s just- I could have died!”, San once again emphasized.

“But I didn’t know you’re allergic to hazelnut. How could I’ve known?” With the last sentence Wooyoung’s voice was nothing more than a whisper. He sounded defeated and humble. The arrogant self of him was long gone.

“Wow. You’re really pretending that you don’t know? You’re so pathetic.” Now, San was the one snorting. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked firmly at Wooyoung.

“No, I’m serious. I didn’t know!”, the younger tried to defend himself but San couldn’t be soothed. “So, you’re such a self-centered asshole that you already forgot about me almost suffocating to death during our company’s Christmas party last year? Even I wouldn’t have thought that low of you.”

Wooyoung looked up at San in surprise. He couldn’t remember such an event. Wooyoung looked down at his desk, trying to think of last year’s Christmas party but he couldn’t actually remember that much. And obviously he didn’t remember San almost dying. “You sure it was at our company’s party not somewhere else?”, he questioned, looking pretty clueless while doing so.

“Are you for real? They had to call the ambulance.” San looked once again very furious. Recalling the memory of himself almost dying wasn’t helping his mood at all. “Since then _everybody_ in the company knows that I’m allergic to even the tiniest bit of hazelnut.”, he shook his head in disbelief. “Wooyoung, you’re the worst.”, he said without any emotion.

San turned around and left the Sales Department office, leaving behind a confused and embarrassed Wooyoung.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

San was heading towards the restroom. As soon as he left his Department, his gaze met Wooyoung’s, who also came out of his Department. San didn’t believe his bad luck to meet his now officially greatest enemy in the company - or maybe even in the whole world. He quickly looked away and ran off to the restroom.

Unfortunately for San, Wooyoung followed him.

“Why the hell are you following me?”, he confronted the other when he also entered the restroom. “Can’t you just leave me alone? I’m really not in the mood to talk to you.” Wooyoung could hear San’s tired sounding sigh.

“San, please, you have to believe me that I didn’t know about your hazelnut allergy.” Wooyoung’s voice sounded kind of desperate, his facial expression looked also quite desperate. “I didn’t want to hurt you in any way. I just wanted to apologize to you, because-“ Wooyoung paused for moment and looked down at the floor. “Because I heard you crying because of me.”

San’s eyes widened in surprise, he felt the blood rushing to his face, because of embarrassment as well as because of anger. “You eavesdropped on mine and Yeosang’s conversation? Can your actions become even worse?”, he asked in disbelieve, closing his eyes and slightly shaking his head while he laughed in a sad manner.

“I didn’t eavesdrop!”, Wooyoung said poutingly. “I’ve been in the restroom before you two entered. It wasn’t my fault that I overheard your conversation. I felt bad for making you cry, that’s why I got you a coffee – to apologize for my harsh words. I really didn’t know that you’re allergic to hazelnut, otherwise I wouldn’t have got you a Hazelnut Latte. I spend my whole lunch break to get you that damn coffee. This shop was so damn crowded.” San snorted and ironically asked, “Should I feel sorry for you or what?”

Wooyoung shook his head. “I just wanna say that I wouldn’t have done that just to play a prank on you. I really had no clue you’re allergic.”

“Has it made you proud to hear me crying?”, San asked after a short moment of silence, not showing any emotion. Wooyoung starred at him. He couldn’t believe what the other just said. “Did you try to make me cry again by getting me into the hospital? Is that why you pretend like you’re clueless? Wooyoung, I’m not that dumb.”

“No! It’s not-“ Wooyoung felt anger rushing through his body, washing away his humbleness. His hands clenched into fists when he got interrupted by San. “You’re the worst, Wooyoung. How can a man be this pathetic?” San had that arrogant look on his face which made Wooyoung even more angry. San looked down on him, not listening to Wooyoung’s explanation, not believing him even though it was the truth.

Wooyoung didn’t know what got into him when he came close to San. Maybe it was San’s furiously glistening eyes, maybe it was his superior gaze, maybe it was his insult towards Wooyoung, calling him pathetic.

Maybe it was all of it together that had Wooyoung pushing San against the next wall, one hand on the wall, the other holding onto San’s neck when he pressed his lips harshly against the other’s.

It wasn’t a good kiss. It was a rough kiss. It didn’t feel good and didn’t last long because of San violently pushing Wooyoung away, making him stumble a few steps back. “What the fuck?!”, San yelled while he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, looking at Wooyoung with an angry stare.

Wooyoung didn’t know what got into him and where his confidence came from when he seductively answered, “You’re so god damn hot when you’re mad. I can’t help it.” Maybe it was the truth which was coming out of Wooyoung. He couldn’t resist to smirk when San looked obviously flustered because of his compliment. His ears became red and he looked down to the floor. Wooyoung got close to the other again, placing his hands on San’s hips, pulling the elder against his own body. San looked up at him. “Fuck you.”, he mumbled. Wooyoung slightly laughed before he once again pressed his lips on San’s, being a little more gentle this time but still kissing him in a demanding way.

This time San didn’t push him away. He returned the kiss, placing his hands around Wooyoung’s neck and deepened the kiss. Wooyoung smirked into the kiss, biting San’s lip which made the other gasp, so Wooyoung could slide his tongue into the other’s mouth. They were teasingly fighting for dominance, neither of them letting the other take the control.

When they parted, both were heavily panting.

“As much as I want to continue, I’m afraid we have to go back to work.” Wooyoung was the first to say something. “But how about-“, he paused and smirked right at San who still looked pretty flustered, his lips slightly swollen from making out. “We continue that later at my place?”, Wooyoung finished his sentence with a lascivious wink.

San didn’t know what got into him when he nodded his head, making Wooyoung grin broadly. San just leaned against the wall when Wooyoung checked himself in the mirror before casually leaving the restroom.

‘What the fuck did just happen?’, he mentally asked himself, staring onto the floor.


	5. YunGi

**YunGi Part 3**

Yunho had reserved a table at a pretty fancy restaurant. Mingi could tell the moment he had checked the restaurant’s address Yunho had sent him. Mingi assumed that Wooyoung gave his number to Yunho, because the elder hadn’t ask Mingi for it and the younger hadn’t told him. Yunho had just sent the restaurant’s address and a smiley together with ‘Hi, this is Yunho’ a few days ago.

Mingi was wearing his best suit, his mum had to iron it three times until Mingi was pleased with the way he looked. He still looked pretty poor compared to Yunho. The elder were wearing a dark grey checkered suit, a black shirt and a maroon colored necktie. Looking like the god he was. The suit was perfectly fitting in all the right places, showing of Yunho’s slim but well build body and emphasizing his tall stature. While Mingi was wearing a plain dark suit, a white shirt and a black necktie – looking like the lanky trainee he was. 

They had met in front of the restaurant. Mingi had been dying during the five minutes he had to wait for the elder. It felt like he had never been more nervous than at that time. He was worrying about embarrassing himself at such a fancy restaurant – or worse – embarrassing Yunho and making him angry again. If Mingi messes this up again, he wouldn’t get a second chance and his internship would probably be ended before he could even leave the restaurant.

Yunho could sense the other’s tension when they greeted each other and went into the restaurant. It reminded Yunho of himself when he started working for Hongjoong and had to attend all those business dinners. It would be a good training and experience for Mingi to eat at such a restaurant with Yunho. If Mingi would get to a high position in any company – Yunho is sure the boy will make his way – he would need to know how to eat at places like this.

“This is your table, sir.” The waiter had brought them to a table in the center of the restaurant, being surrounded by other tables which were all fully booked, but with enough distance between the tables to not be uncomfortable.

Mingi und Yunho sat down, while the waiter left off to get the menu. Yunho smiled reassuring at the younger who looked kind of lost. Mingi returned the smile in a nervous manner before he continued to look around, trying not to gaze in amazement too much. He was astonished how this restaurant could look even more expensive than its front already did.

There were candles on the table, the whole restaurant was giving off a warm feeling, it was a nice atmosphere if it wasn’t for the stares Mingi imagined feeling on himself which made him uncomfortable. He felt like being stared at because his poor student appearance didn’t match this expensive atmosphere.

“Have you already decided on what to drink, sir?” The waiter had returned and was handing over the menu. Yunho looked at Mingi, implying that he should go first. “I would like to have a coke.” Mingi smiled at the waiter but he returned the look rather surprised. The moment the waiter looked uneasily over at Yunho – Mingi knew he already did something wrong.

But Yunho just smiled at Mingi and said, “They don’t have soda drinks here. Do you prefer red or white wine?” Mingi blushed hardly.

This was just embarrassing to say at least. Mingi felt even more uncomfortable. He tried to laugh it off, but it made the whole situation even more awkward. The waiter looked like he pitied Mingi, which didn’t help at all. Mingi awkwardly shifted in his seat. “I’ve never had wine before. I don’t know.”, Mingi mumbled, avoiding Yunho’s and the waiter’s gaze. “We will have two glasses of *insert expensive wine name*, please.”

The waiter nodded and left both of them with the menu. Mingi tried to hide behind the menu book, once again avoiding Yunho’s painfully obvious stare. “Don’t be embarrassed. It’s probably your first time at a place like this. I haven’t had wine either before I started to work for Hongjoong Hyung. Nothing to be embarrassed about.” Finally, Mingi looked up from the menu to meet Yunho’s gorgeous smile. The elder was really understanding of Mingi knowing nothing about the business man’s life. Yunho didn’t care Mingi was still kind of an inexperienced trainee. Yunho’s encouraging smile made Mingi feel more comfortable. Not just comfortable, but also secure.

He wished Yunho would always smile like this at him.

Just for him.

“Have you chosen something to eat?” Yunho interrupted Mingi’s admiration and the younger snapped out of his thought. “Hm?”, he asked as he only had gotten half of what Yunho had said. He had mostly just admired Yunho’s pretty plump rosy lips moving.

“I asked if you already know what you want to eat, because you’re not looking at the menu anymore.” Mingi could feel his face heat up again as Yunho pointed out that Mingi had been staring at the elder. He quickly shook his head, “Not yet.”, he added and intensely stared at the menu and-

“Oh my god!”, he yelped in surprise, quickly covering his mouth with one hand and apologizing to the people around him who indignantly stared at him. Mingi leaned forward, his facial expression still painted in shock. “The food’s really expensive. Have you looked at the prices?”, the younger asked in a whispering voice. Yunho who had also leaned in closer and had looked quite surprised at Mingi’s sudden yelp was trying to suppress his laugher right now.

“I know it’s more expensive than what you’re used to but let me tell you it’s worth it and since I’m paying, please choose whatever you like. Don’t look at the price.” Mingi was suddenly very aware of the other being so close to him that he quickly leaned back in his chair, his expression looking quite flustered. “But I can’t let you pay for such an expensive meal. It was me who has stained your shirt in the first place.”, he complained but Yunho just grinned brightly. “And it was me who yelled at you for no reason so it’s my treat.” Yunho looked at the menu again while adding, “I don’t want to show off or anything, but I won’t be poor after paying for our meal, no matter what you’re ordering nor how much.” This statement left Mingi even more flustered. He didn’t miss out on that playful grin on the other’s lips as he continued reading the menu. Mingi decided to not respond to Yunho’s comment and finally started to read the menu too, strained to ignore the prices.

The meal was just as great as the conversation with Yunho. They hadn’t had any awkward silenced moments. They exchanged basic information like Mingi still living with his parents because he was a broke student and Yunho living on his own because he was a well-earning secretary for a big company – obviously. Mingi got to know that Yunho has been working for Hongjoong for almost seven years. Yunho got to know that Mingi would really want to work at their company and especially work at the Marketing Department, Mingi told him he liked the company’s and mostly Hongjoong’s work, Mingi admired their Chief Marketing Officer’s unique ideas and his way of implementing them. While Mingi talked about his admiration for Hongjoong’s work, Yunho wondered if the younger had a small crush on his boss because of the way his face lit up when he spoke about Hongjoong.

Their dinner ended with Yunho secretively paying the bill while Mingi had been to the restroom. Mingi stopped himself from complaining about the elder spending to much money for him and instead just thanked him.

“Would you like to have a digestive expresso at my place?”, Yunho asked as the two of them left the restaurant. “The espresso at this place isn’t by far as good as my home-made one that’s why I haven’t suggested it while we were still inside.”, he added and brightly smiled at Mingi. The younger instead awkwardly scratched his head, searching for words on how to turn Yunho down without sounding ridiculous.

He couldn’t find any, so he just said it as it was. “I can’t.”, the younger sighed. Yunho looked surprised, even kind of shocked to be turned down. His smile had immediately vanished. “It’s not like I don’t want to, but I have to be home at 11, otherwise my mum will be worried. And it’s already-“, Mingi paused for a second to look at his wristwatch. It showed a quarter to 11. Wow, they had really spent almost three hours of talking. Mingi was impressed because it hadn’t felt like almost three hours. “quarter to 11. I have to hurry to get home.”, he finished, his voice sounding like he was panicking, which he actually was. How was he supposed to get a taxi and be home in just 15 minutes? He was like at the other end of the city.

“That’s a real shame but I understand. I don’t want to force you to anything.”

“You’re not-“, Mingi started but was interrupted by his phone playing the song ‘baby shark’, starting by ‘Eomma Sangeo/Mother Shark’. Yunho looked down to Mingi’s pocket in which he assumed his phone was. The elder looked quite startled because of the ring tone. Mingi awkwardly laughed and got his phone out. “I’m sorry I have to get that. It’s my-“

“Your mum.”, Yunho cut him off. Mingi nodded in embarrassment. Why hasn’t he changed this embarrassing ring tone yet? He wanted to curl up and die right in this moment.

“Yes?”

“…”

“I was right about taking a taxi to get home.”

“…”

“It will take about half an hour at least. I was about to send you a message as soon as I got into the taxi.”

“…”

While Mingi’s mum talked, Yunho reached out his hand and indicated Mingi to give him his phone. Mingi looked kind of confused. He pointed at his phone and gave Yunho a questioning look. The elder nodded and bended his fingers in a movement, telling Mingi to finally hand it over.

“Wait- Mum- Can you stop for a moment? My boss wants to talk to you.” Mingi felt weird about referring to Yunho as his boss. He kind of was but he couldn’t help it, he didn’t know how to refer to Yunho. The elder slightly giggled at Mingi calling him boss, taking the phone from the younger.

“Hello, Ms. Song. This is Jeong Yunho, Mingi’s _co-worker._ ”, the elder emphasized the last word and looked right into Mingi’s eyes who quickly lowered his gaze as their eyes met.

“…”

“Thank you. I’m fine and you?” Yunho looked so casual and relaxed as he talked to Mingi’s mother. He wasn’t embarrassed or anything, unlike Mingi. The younger would have been really uncomfortable if he had to talk to Yunho’s mother or any older person in general. Mingi was just always afraid of not being polite enough in any way so he avoided to talk to people way older than him besides his parents. He would have never thought that Yunho would also show off his amazing small talk skills with people older than him, but he did. Looking all cool and handsome as always as he had a big smile plastered on his face while he kept talking to Mingi’s mother.

“I still wanted to invite Mingi to have an espresso with me. Would that be okay? I will, of course, pay for the taxi to bring him home safely.” Mingi couldn’t believe what the elder had just asked his mother. His eyes widened in surprise as he started at Yunho in disbelieve.

The other attentively listened to Mingi’s mother before he lifted his hand up in an ‘okay’ shape. Mingi was dumbfounded. Never had he been able to convince his mother to come home after 11. He had done it once though, but he had been scolded badly and had been grounded for almost a month since then he hadn’t dared to do even ask anymore to go out until midnight or even longer. He knew he was already of legal age and practically an adult but as long as he lived with his parents, he had to follow their rules.

“Thank you, Ms. Song, and have a nice evening. Goodbye.” Yunho ended the call and handed the phone back to Mingi.

“Let’s get a taxi to my place. It’s not far from here.”, the elder simply said with his still amazing smile which increased Mingi’s heartbeat whenever he looked at it. “Is my mum okay with me coming home after 11? Did she say when I should be home?”, Mingi asked, looking down at the floor while playing with his hands. Yunho was looking the other way, waving his hand at a taxi to stop for them.

The taxi pulled over and Yunho opened the door, implicating Mingi to get in. “She said you can stay as long as you want at my place. She seems to like me.” With the last sentence Yunho grinned brightly and closed the car door, walking around the taxi to the other side to get in.

Mingi was shocked and impressed at the same time. Yunho really got his mum to agree on Mingi staying out for as long as he wants. That has never happened before.

‘Is Yunho an angle or what?’


	6. JongSang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh past tense….I hate past perfect and I hope I didn’t fuck it up too bad, because honestly I can’t tell if I did. Past perfect has always been my greatest enemy :D

**JongSang Part 3**

Their lunch at the restaurant Jongho had suggested had been great. Their food had been very good as well as the conversation the two of them have had.

At first Yeosang had been very shy and nervous to talk to Jongho. He had thought he would die even before they would make it to the restaurant. Yeosang’s heart had been about to jump out of his chest when Jongho had arrived in the lobby, being about two minutes late and apologizing sincerely to Yeosang. A client wouldn’t let him finish his phone call that’s why he had been a little late – Yeosang hadn’t even noticed the younger had been ‘late’, he had been way too busy trying not to panic. He had never been that nervous in his life. He hadn’t been able to work anymore after he had asked Jongho to have lunch with him. Fortunately, Seonghwa had wanted to hear all about Yeosang’s and Jongho’s conversation so Yeosang had spent his time telling Seonghwa how he had asked Jongho out for lunch and asking the elder for advice on how to act. The last part had been in vain because Yeosang had been barely able to keep his shit together, let alone act like someone else.

The walk to the restaurant had still been a little awkward. Yeosang’s head had been full of questions to ask to have a little small talk with Jongho to start with but he just couldn’t voice them. His mouth had been like it was paralyzed. But fortunately, Jongho hadn’t been as shy and nervous as Yeosang – or at least he hadn’t shown it to the other – and he helped Yeosang to relax by talking to him. It had been like Jongho knew what to do in order to make Yeosang feel more comfortable.

Jongho had told Yeosang who recommended the new restaurant to him and what kind of food they have. He had kept on talking until they had reached the restaurant. Yeosang had been far more relaxed by the time they had sat down. Jongho had felt the change in Yeosang’s appearance – at least it seemed like it – and had started to ask Yeosang questions, initiating a conversation. This time, Yeosang’s mouth had been ready to move, able to voice what he had wanted to say. He still had been nervous since it had been his long-time crush who had been sitting in front of him after all, but he had been able to open up the more the two of them had talked to each other.

They were in front of the restaurant. Jongho had opened the door for Yeosang who had exited first. Yeosang glanced at his wrist watch, “Oh, it’s already past one. We should head back to the company.” Yeosang looked up at Jongho who was standing still next to him, not making it look like he was about to head back to the company. Yeosang awkwardly smiled. “Otherwise Seonghwa will get mad at me.” He finished his sentence with a nervous giggle. “Let’s go?”, he asked before he turned around towards the company to get going but he was stopped by Jongho holding him back by grabbing his wrist. “Wait.”, he simply said and Yeosang turned around, shyly looking at the hand around his wrist. Jongho’s hand looked so sexy while holding him. Yeosang could see the veins on his hand, they went all up to Jongho’s arm, disappearing under the sleeve of his shirt. Yeosang wished those hands would touch him in more places than just his wrist.

The thought of it ran a shiver through his body.

“Ehm.”, Jongho seemed to also realize that it was kind of awkward to hold Yeosang by his wrist – or maybe he had noticed Yeosang’s thirsty stares – he quickly let go of Yeosang and scratched his head, thinking of what to or how to say something. “How about we still take a walk through the park. I’ve never been in this park before, but I always wanted to, so why not now while we’re still here?” Jongho uneasily cracked a smile. It was adorable, Yeosang thought.

“I would really like to. I also never been to this park even though it’s so close to our company. But I really have to go back otherwise Seonghwa will scold me for overrunning my break time. Especially since we are working on this important project right now. I’m really sorry, Jongho.” Yeosang looked apologetically at Jongho. He felt sorry for turning the younger down.

He was already thinking about a way to make it up to the younger when the latter said, “I’ve actually asked Seonghwa if you could exceed your break time today.” Yeosang was surprised. “When did you…?” Yeosang had been with Seonghwa for the whole day. How could Jongho ask him? Or had they planned everything in advance? Even before Yeosang asked Jongho to have lunch? Did the younger possibly know about Seonghwa forcing Yeosang to ask him? This can’t be, right?

“I texted him while you’ve been to the restroom.” Yeosang felt relieved at the other’s reply. It would been pretty embarrassing if Seonghwa had talked to Jongho about Yeosang and their lunch date. Yeosang was sure he would have killed his Hyung if he had done so. “He immediately had texted me back that we could take our time. He said you don’t have to return to your office today if you got any other more important plans.” Yeosang felt himself blushing. Why couldn’t his Hyung express himself less obvious? This way he could also have sent an eggplant emoji to Jongho. Yeosang mentally facepalmed and cursed Seonghwa. “I don’t know what he had meant by the last sentence though.”, Jongho mumbled and Yeosang blushed even harder. Thank god the younger had an innocent mind and wasn’t thinking in any way of what Seonghwa had meant by ‘any other more important plans’. As if Yeosang and Jongho would leave off work after lunch to have wild and passionate sex. Not that Yeosang had minded if Jongho had immediately fell in love with him and had wanted him so badly that they would skip work. But Yeosang was way more realistic than Seonghwa. Or less optimistic than Seonghwa, however one wants to interpret it.

“So, what do you say?” Jongho interrupted Yeosang’s thoughts. Full of hope, the younger looked at Yeosang. The latter brightly smiled and took a step towards Jongho. “Sure, let’s go then!”, he exclaimed excitedly which made Jongho giggle happily.

When they arrived at the park which was just about two minutes away from the restaurant, they walked around the small lake in the center of the park.

“I really enjoyed our lunch together. We should have lunch together more often.”, Jongho suddenly said. Yeosang felt his heart beat faster at the younger’s words. Yeosang just hummed in response. He was afraid he would embarrass himself by stuttering if he would have answered with actual words. “I had fun talking to you. You’re great company.” “You too.”, was the only thing Yeosang could answer, even though there was much more in his head what he could have said. He could praise the other’s company for ten hours straight and wouldn’t be at loss of words, but that would go over the top. He didn’t want to freak the younger out by admiring him too much. So Yeosang kept it simply, hoping the other wouldn’t misinterpret.

Both of them were looking at the path in front of them, not facing the other while walking, but from the corner of his eyes, Yeosang could see Jongho looking down at his hands which nervously played around with the hem of his suit. “To be honest I’ve wanted to ask you to have lunch with me for quite a while.” Yeosang also became nervous. The younger suddenly sounded much different. His voice was much more caution, sounding less excited, his words came out more thoughtfully. “But I thought you didn’t like me because it seemed like you tried to avoid me whenever I had been at your Department.” Yeosang had actually _been_ avoiding Jongho. And that the younger had already assumed so made Yeosang feel bad for his behavior. He had behaved like an idiot. An idiot being in love with his co-worker for way to long.

“Your first rejection had hit me pretty hard though.”, Jongho said with an awkward laugh and looked at Yeosang. The latter looked down in embarrassment. He felt his cheeks heating up. This was an awkward conversation. Yeosang felt disclosed. He felt like he should tell Jongho the truth to make him feel better, even though it would be even more embarrassing for Yeosang.

“I had been just too surprised when you asked me to have lunch wit you that I-“, Yeosang looked up at Jongho and uneasily smiled at him, “kinda panicked?” Jongho’s eyes widened in surprise. “Really?”, he asked in disbelief but Yeosang nodded shyly. “To be honest I had wished for you to talk to me for a long time too.” Gosh, could his confession become even more embarrassing and awkward? Yeosang wanted to curl up and die right away. He just hoped that Jongho wouldn’t notice that Yeosang actually had a huge crush on him. Yeosang didn’t want to ruin things by his stupid feelings. He had just started to get to know Jongho better, he didn’t want to scare him off.

The two of them kept walking until they reached a bench near the lake with a perfect view of a small goose family. It was really peaceful at the park. Almost no other people were there, and they could enjoy this small place of nature within this area of big company buildings. They sat down on the bench and just enjoyed the silence. It felt good to have a moment of relaxation apart from their stressful everyday life at the office. Yeosang took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Suddenly both of them heard a loud children’s laugh. As Yeosang opened his eyes a child was running towards the lakeside and stopped in front of the water. A grandmother followed the small boy and ruffled through the boy’s hair as he happily waved at the goose family.

“He’s so lovely.”, Jongho said as he watched the little boy waving and smiling brightly. Yeosang turned his head to look at Jongho. The latter looked lovely himself while he unknowingly also started to smile at the scene in front of him. It was the most beautiful sight Yeosang had ever seen. And if he could, he would fall even deeper in love with the younger, but he had reached its maximum long ago. It was already painful enough to be this deep in love with a guy he barely knows and still it felt like they have known each other since forever when they talk.

“Do you want to have kids, Hyung?”, Jongho asked, his gaze still towards the little boy.

The question caught Yeosang off guard and he did what he always does – to panic. “Eh-“, he started with an awkward laugh and scratched his head. “I would like to, but I guess it won’t be possible.” Another awkward laugh left his mouth. He wasn’t sure what he was doing. This was the beginning of his outing in front of Jongho and Yeosang didn’t know if he wanted that. He didn’t know if he should have said it like he did. “Why not?”, the other asked curiously and faced Yeosang.

The elder swallowed hard and took a deep breath. “Because I’m gay.”

That’s it. It has been said. It’s out. Yeosang was still not sure if he should have done that this early, without a chance to test the waters. Without knowing if Jongho would accept him or be disgusted. It had been a long time since Yeosang had done his last outing. He wasn’t used to it anymore. And he wouldn’t be prepared for a rejection. He hadn’t thought this through to be honest, but he excused himself by telling himself that Jongho wouldn’t be worth spending time with if he couldn’t accept Yeosang for the way he truly is. Yeosang had grown tired of hiding in front of friends a long time ago. He wasn’t to start this all over again.

Yeosang felt his palms beginning to sweat as he impatiently waited for Jongho’s reaction. He could see the other thinking about what to say. He didn’t look disgusted yet at least.

“Oh, I see.”, was the only thing which left Jongho’s pretty mouth.

“Does this change anything? Do you feel disgusted?”, Yeosang asked anyway. He wanted to be sure. He didn’t want Jongho to be uncomfortable and ignore him once they’re back in the company.

“No, of course it doesn’t.”, the younger exclaimed, looking a bit surprised at Yeosang’s question. “It’s just-“, he stopped himself and looked down at his hands. Jongho was a little ashamed to say it out loud. “That you’re the first person to ever tell me he’s gay.” Yeosang felt relieved that the younger didn’t hate him. He was overwhelmed but at least not disgusted by Yeosang’s outing.

“I’m sorry to overwhelm you like this. I guess you’re straight?” Yeosang uneasily smiled at Jongho who had looked up again. The elder felt a sharp pain in his chest as he voiced the last question. Through Jongho’s reaction he could already tell that the other wasn’t homosexual like himself. And he would lie if he would say this knowledge wasn’t painful. He would lie if he would have said that he didn’t hope for Jongho to be gay. He would lie if he would say that something didn’t just die inside of him. He was used to rejection by people he cared for, but he was not yet used to this love for Jongho being gently but yet painfully rejected, taking away all silent hope he had built up.

“I actually never thought about it.” Jongho answered after a while, he had turned back to look at the lake. Yeosang looked at him from the side. “I mean, if I fall in love it doesn’t matter whether the person’s a woman or a man, does it?” Even though he didn’t want to and tried to suppress it, Yeosang felt hope. He felt his heartbeat increasing because of excitement running through his body. In anticipation of Jongho’s answer he quietly asked, “So you wouldn’t mind falling in love with a man?”

“Yes, I wouldn’t mind.”

He wouldn’t mind.

Yeosang had been so damn sure about letting go of the thought of making Jongho fall in love and had already accepted them just being friends a moment ago, but now everything had changed in the blink of an eye.

Now he was entirely sure that he would try everything possible to make the Chief Export Executive fall head over heels in love with him.


	7. WooSan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's smut. Be warned :D  
> You can just read the last sentence if you don't like to read smut.

**WooSan Part 3**

San had needed a few minutes to come down from his high and horniness to get rid of his boner. He hadn’t felt like touching himself in the company’s restroom after that hot making-out session with Wooyoung, so he had to wait for his boner to naturally disappear by itself.

After he had returned to his desk, he had found a small piece of paper in front of his keyboard. It had an address and 10PM written on it.

And now here he was, standing in front of a huge apartment complex at said address. San took a deep breath before he pressed the doorbell with Wooyoung’s name on it. It only took a second for the younger to answer via intercom.

"It better be you, Choi San, 'cause I've been waiting for your sexy ass to finally arrive for quite a while now.", the younger said naughtily. San imagined the other's mischievous smirk. He answered with a firm voice, "It's me. Hurry up and open the door."

The door buzzed and electronically opened up. "Seventh floor.", Wooyoung said via intercom before San entered the huge building. Heading towards the elevator and pressing 'up'.

The way up to the seventh floor, San checked himself in the mirror of the elevator. He was wearing a casual black t-shirt, some black skinny jeans and his favorite leather jacket. His hair was styled more casually than when it was at work.

He ran his fingers through his hair before he exited the elevator, walking down the corridor to that one opened apartment door.

Wooyoung was leaning nonchalantly in the door frame, obviously checking San out, looking up and down the other's body before he lasciviously licked his lips. The younger was also wearing a more casual outfit than earlier this day in the office. It was strange for San to see Wooyoung wearing something else besides his suit. But he looked hot, San had to admit.

Once San was standing in front of Wooyoung's apartment door, the other grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pulled him inside of his apartment. San was taken by surprise as Wooyoung's lips slammed against his own. The younger pushed him against the next wall in a not very gentle manner while kicking his apartment door close.

It took San a second to realize what was happening but then he threw all doubts over bord and returned the kiss. It was a hot and messy kiss. Tongues fighting for dominance just like they had done in their company's restroom. Only difference was that this was planned. They both had decided to do this. Whatever 'this' meant.

San wasn't sure why he was at Wooyoung's place, what he was here for. What he was expecting. He didn't know if he should actually do this with a co-worker. A co-worker he thought he hated. Maybe he still hated him – and that’s what turned him on?

He just couldn't resist Wooyoung's lips, tasting like vanilla - probably some lip balm he had applied before. He also couldn't resist Wooyoung's body pressing against his own, making San feel both of their obvious boners.

The younger's fingers travelled up San's body under the jacket he was wearing, making his body shiver in anticipation. His own hands found their way to Wooyoung's ass, grabbing it hard, making the other gasp in surprise.

They parted to look each other in the eyes. Both of their glances filled with nothing but pure lust. This time it was San who captured Wooyoung's lips in a sloppy kiss, kissing his way down Wooyoung's neck, resting his lips on the soft skin to suck at it. Wooyoung's mouth escaped a soft but deep moan which made San smirk against his neck.

"Naughty", the elder whispered before he sucked at another spot, making the other grab him by his shoulders to steady himself. After leaving another mark, they kissed again.

Wooyoung's hands pulled at the elder's leather jacket, almost trying to rip it off the other. San helped to get himself out of his jacket. Once the clothing was off, Wooyoung tossed it somewhere, not caring at all. San wanted to complain because it was his favorite jacket, but he was soon occupied with Wooyoung's tongue circling around his own.

As things got more and more passionate, San switched their position and pressed the younger's body against the wall. He placed one leg between Wooyoung's, putting pressure against the other's private part, making Wooyoung moan into the kiss. San started to unbutton Wooyoung's shirt, not leaving the other's vanilla lips.

He felt desperate. He wanted to touch the younger. He wanted him so badly. His whole body was fully responding to Wooyoung. It was a curse. He shouldn't be doing this, for his own sake. But it was too late to stop now.

They parted again, trying to catch their heavy breath. "Follow me.", Wooyoung once again lasciviously said and pulled San towards an open door. San, who was hurriedly trying to get rid of his shoes, followed him while stumbling. Wooyoung led San to his bedroom. A rather large room with an even bigger king-size bed – why would Wooyoung need such a big bed as a single person?

San was only wondering about the size of the bed for about a second because the next second he noticed the chains of lights hanging on the wall above the bed, hanging down from the curtain pole and even being placed on top of a white dresser, giving a romantic atmosphere to the room.

“What’s wrong?”, Wooyoung asked as he realized San had stopped and was staring into the room, looking amazed. Wooyoung’s question got San’s attention back to him. San stepped closer and put one arm around the younger’s waist.

“Didn’t know you were that romantic.”, San spoke in a whisper while smirking at Wooyoung, obviously teasing him.

“Don’t feel special. I just like it cozy when-“ Wooyoung was stopped by San capturing his lips once again in a deep kiss. But before Wooyoung could involve his tongue again, the elder pulled apart. He looked at the younger, taking in his blushed face and his slightly swollen lips. He looked so beautiful, so sexy and stunning. His already messed up hair made him look even better. San felt a little proud to be responsible for making Wooyoung look nothing like the always tidied up office worker.

“Stop looking at me and finally give me what I want.”, Wooyoung complaint as San kept admiring the other. The elder didn’t need to be told twice. From admiring he went to demanding the other. All his leftover insecurity about whether this was a right thing to do vanished and was instead replaced by pure lust.

Wooyoung could see the other’s pupils becoming even darker, staring at him sensually. Then San slipped off Wooyoung’s shirt, exposing his soft skin underneath. The elder licked his lips in admiration before he pushed Wooyoung on the bed. San pulled off his own tshirt before he also leaned down, capturing Wooyoung’s lips in yet another passionate kiss. While kissing, the elder grinded down, making Wooyoung moan into the kiss once again.

San made his way to the younger’s neck, kissing and sucking on the soft skin, knowing well that this will leave its marks. He doesn’t care. The younger has to deal with all the suspicious looks by their colleagues, not him. San will enjoy the show, knowing he did this to the other’s innocent, pure skin.

Wooyoung knew the other was leaving his marks on him. It would be a lie to say that this wasn’t want he wanted. He felt a shiver running through his body, the thought of having to cover his neck for the next week, trying to hide the marks while everyone knows what he has down in private – it turned him on. Especially because it was San who was responsible for the purple marks on his light skin.

San kissed his way down Wooyoung’s chest, licking one of his nipples, which made Wooyoung gasp in surprise and San grin with satisfaction.

Half panting, half laughing the younger mumbled, “I thought you’re more like the shy type of guy in bed, but I guess I was wrong.” San stopped in his movement and looked up, locking eyes with the younger. San looked so sexy, pupils dilated, his gaze imitating and confident. “Shut up.”, he said in a commanding tone, making the younger feel even more arouse.

Wooyoung slightly smirked and teasingly responded, “Make me.”

San didn’t need to be told twice. Within a second he was up in front of Wooyoung’s face again, grabbing the younger’s hair and pulling the other’s head slightly backwards to kiss him forcefully on his plump lips.

Wooyoung’s hands travelled down to San’s pants, opening his belt as well as the zipper and moving his hand inside his pants, palming San’s erection through his shorts. Wooyoung could feel the other twitching at the touch. Wooyoung smirked into the kiss which got him bitten in his bottom lip by San. The younger tightened his grip around San’s cock in response and started to massage it through the fabric while he intensified the tongue kiss, grabbing San’s hair with his free hand and pulling him closer.

When both of them were running out of breath, San broke the kiss. “So impatient.”, he teased.

Wooyoung snorted, “I’ve waited the whole day for this to happen. Sure, I can’t wait any longer.” Wooyoung lifted him up slightly, to whisper into San’s ear, “Just take me already.”

San was a little taken aback by Wooyoung’s naughty words but only for a short moment, before he set himself upright to open Wooyoung’s pants and pulls them down in one smooth motion. He slightly smirked as he noticed the wet spot on Wooyoung’s shorts. Another affirmation that Wooyoung was just as aroused as himself. San threw the pants in a corner of the room and moved to the edge of the bed to take off his own pants.

Back above the younger, San lies down between his legs, kissing him slowly and passionately while grinding down on his crotch. Both of them felt the friction of their erections touching through their underwear. San let a low groan escaping his mouth.

Wooyoung took advantage of the moment and flipped their position. Now San was lying under the younger. The latter sat down on San’s thighs, laying his hands around the hem of San’s shorts. “May I?” “Only if you can handle it.”, San said and winked lasciviously at the other. Wooyoung snorted, rolling his eyes. He pulled down San’s underwear, revealing what’s underneath. And maybe – just maybe – San’s previous comment had some truth in it. Because he was _huge_.

Wooyoung had expected San being bigger than what he is used to by having palmed him through his shorts, but actually seeing San’s dick right in front of him, he had to admit that he was bigger than expected. But nothing he couldn’t take. To be honest, it turned Wooyoung on even more, knowing that he would be completely filled up by San, still feeling what they had done the next morning and the day after. Wooyoung could feel his dick twitching at his own dirty thoughts.

The younger lowered his head, palming San’s cock and taking the tip into his mouth. Wooyoung looked up at San, the elder had his eyes closed, apparently enjoying the younger’s hot, wet mouth. Wooyoung took San’s erection further into his mouth, trying not to gag while starting to slowly move up and down, taking San in as much as possible. The elder grabbed his hair, controlling Wooyoung’s pace, while making him go deeper down on him. Wooyoung loved the other being dominant, using him for his own pleasure.

Wooyoung kept licking and sucking on San’s dick, making the other groan. When Wooyoung sped up, moving his hand up and down along with his mouth, the elder threw his head back and let out a long, deep moan. “Damn, Woo.”

The younger abruptly stopped, smirking brightly at San’s surprised and disappointed expression. He winked cockily at the other before he was flipped by San, making him lie on his back again.

San looked at Wooyoung, once again admiring the little brat underneath him. His hair was a mess because San had pulled on it. Small tear drops shined in the corner of his eye’s, probably because San had forced him to take his dick deeper into his mouth. The younger seemed like he had enjoyed it anyway. Wooyoung looked damn sexy, being wasted like that.

“You ain’t that bad at giving blowjobs.” San leaned down next to Wooyoung’s ear, continuing whispering, “If you wouldn’t stop halfway like a damn tease.” The elder nibbled on the other’s earlobe, before starting to pepper Wooyoung’s neck in open-mouthed kisses.

“Admit it. It’s the best blowjob you ever got during your pathetic sex life.”

“Hardly makes one among the top ten.”, San murmured against Wooyoung’s skin, biting it gently.

“Liar.”

San had to admit that Wooyoung’s technique was quite good, his tongue work too. Maybe it had been among the top ten of blowjobs San ever got. Maybe even among top three. But he wouldn’t admit it to Wooyoung. The younger was already confident enough, San didn’t need to encourage that little brat.

San stopped kissing Wooyoung’s body and straightened himself to look about. “So, you got lube-“, San asked while meeting Wooyoung’s gaze underneath him. “Or want me to take you dry.”, the elder smirked devilishly. “It’s not that I don’t like pain-“ Wooyoung got up on his elbows. “But I prefer using lube.” He nodded his head towards the bedside table. “Top drawer.”

San got the lube and positioned himself again between the younger’s leg, taking off the other’s shorts and spreading his legs even further apart before he opened the bottle of lube and poured some of it on his fingers. He leaned down to capture Wooyoung’s lips once more in a gentle, slow kiss while his finger circled around Wooyoung’s hole. He could feel the other moving against his fingers, signalizing San to finally put his first finger inside but San didn’t do as the other wanted.

“Hurry up already.”, Wooyoung sighed.

“Such an impatient brat.” They both looked each other in the eyes.

“Sure, I am – if you haven’t noticed by now.”

“I did.”, San laughed.

Wooyoung put his arms around San’s neck, pulling him a little closer. “Scold me for being a brat.”, he whispered.

San smirked and without warning he pushed two fingers at once into Wooyoung, making the younger gasp in surprise, mixed with slight pain. The elder waited for a moment before he started moving inside Wooyoung’s tight hole. He felt the other clenching around his fingers. He once again peppered the other’s neck in light kisses to make up for the pain and make him feel less uncomfortable.

After a while he inserted a third finger, moving his fingers and making the other moan whenever he brushes against the other’s prostate. He kept teasing Wooyoung by not fully giving him what he wanted, moving his fingers just barely against Wooyoung’s favorite spot. San continued until he thought Wooyoung was prepared and ready. Earning a grumble from the other when he removed his fingers.

“What are you doing?!”, Wooyoung asked, his voice obviously panicking, as he watched San getting off the bed and grabbing his pants. San grinned brightly as he turned around and looked into Wooyoung’s nervous eyes. The latter was watching him tensely.

Did he do anything wrong? Wooyoung was wondering.

He was about to regret everything they had done until now when the elder fetched something out of his pants’ pocket and lifted his hand. “Don’t panic. I was just getting a condom.”, San laughed as he walked back to the bed and resumed his position between Wooyoung’s leg. “I figured out you wouldn’t have one in my size.”, he added mischievously grinning. That was when Wooyoung regained his composure and rolled his eyes. “Idiot.”, he mumbled and laid back comfortably, watching San.

The latter put the condom on and poured some lube on it. He was about to position his dick in front of Wooyoung’s entrance when the younger stopped him with his hand. As a respond to San’s questioning look, Wooyoung ordered, “Lie down. I wanna ride you.” San’s eyes widened in surprise. The younger’s boldness caught him off guard. But he lay down anyway.

Wooyoung positioned himself above San, one hand holding his dick in place while with the other he steadied himself. San placed his hands on top of Wooyoung’s tights, lightly squeezing them. “You’re ready?” Wooyoung slightly nodded before he let himself sink on San’s dick.

The younger was glad that he was in control of the pace San was entering him, because as said before the other was huge. It took quite some time to adjust to San’s size and to let himself sink completely down on the other. But San waited patiently until the younger was comfortable enough to move. Once he was fully filled up by San it felt amazing. The elder was a lot bigger than any toys Wooyoung usually used but the new sensation made him feel aroused as he never felt before with neither a toy nor another guy.

Once Wooyoung began to ride San in a slow pace, it already felt like heaven. San had already forgotten how good it felt to fuck somebody instead of jerking off. Wooyoung’s tight hole around his hard cock felt amazing. The view of Wooyoung riding his cock was even more breath taking. He could almost cum at the sight in front of him.

“Are you ready for me to move too?”, San asked. As Wooyoung nodded his head, he grabbed Wooyoung’s tights even tighter, holding him in place and started to thrust into him, making the younger moan in a high-pitched voice. San sat up, leaning against the headboard, both hands on Wooyoung’s hips, continuing to thrust into Wooyoung while sloppily kissing him. Wooyoung moved his hips in the same rhythm as San’s thrust, making the other enter him even deeper. Just like he liked it.

This time San was aiming for Wooyoung’s prostate, unlike he did with his fingers. The younger couldn’t keep quiet anymore as San was hitting that one spot. San watched Wooyoung biting his lip, desperately trying to hold back his moans as he tilted his head back.

“Let me hear your voice.”, San said as he slowed down his thrust. Wooyoung catches his breath and looked at San. The younger put his arms around the other’s neck, not breaking the eye contact. San gives a light kiss to Wooyoung’s lips.

For a second they were in their own world.

Then San smirked devilishly and started to thrust into Wooyoung once again, this time the younger didn’t even try anymore to hold back his moaning mess of a voice. San enjoyed his messed up co-worker on top of him, kissing the other’s collar bone and sucking on the skin. Yet again leaving his marks on the other.

“Th-There, right there. I-I’m about to c-cum, San.” Wooyoung whined, digging his nails deep down into San’s shoulders. San obeyed and hit the right spot over and over again, while pumping Wooyoung’s hard-on.

San felt the younger trembling, with a last loud moan Wooyoung came into San’s hand and on his stomach. The elder kept thrusting, a few more and he also came deep down inside of Wooyoung.

Both panting, they didn’t move and tried to catch their breaths.

When Wooyoung opened his eyes again, San was already looking at him, a sweet smile played around the corners of his mouth. Wooyoung returned the smile wearily.

With the last of his strength, Wooyoung lifted himself up and off of San, letting himself fall into the soft sheets of the bed, sighing exhaustedly.

San got up from the bed, throwing away the condom and walking towards another door behind which he assumed the bathroom was. He washed his hands and wetted a small towel. He came back to the bedroom and leaned above Wooyoung, who had his eyes closed, and gently cleaned the other’s stomach. Once the younger was clean, he pulled the blanket above his naked body before he got up again, put the towel aside and picked up his shorts from a corner of the room. He pulled his shorts on, going for his pants and tshirt.

Wooyoung, who had opened his eyes again, watched the other getting dressed. Feeling an uncomfortable loneliness spreading through his body as he watched San. He was mentally pondering whether he should ask the other to stay.

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as he heard his bedroom door being opened. He looked up at San who turned around in the door frame. “We should do that more often.”, the elder said with a smirk before he turned around and closed the bedroom door behind himself.

Wooyoung heard the apartment door also being opened and closed.

He was all alone again. The pain in his chest weighted heavily down on him.

‘I wish you had stayed.’


	8. SeongJoong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! :)  
> New chapter yeahi!  
> Leave a comment if you like it! :)

**SeongJoong Part 3**

The car ride had been peaceful and quiet. Hongjoong really lived nearby so that the ride had only taken about five minutes which Hongjoong was very thankful about. He just wanted to go home and have a good night’s sleep, escaping Seonghwa and his weird behavior before he could do anything more bizarre than starring at Hongjoong while he was sleeping.

Why had he been watching Hongjoong sleeping in the first place anyway?

Seonghwa stopped the car in front of the house Hongjoong told him to, turning off the engine and turning his head towards Hongjoong who was unbuckling his belt and picked up his fancy self-modified brief bag. He had upcycled the plain black bag by adding different patches, some cute key chains and which seemed like with fabric dye self-painted flower patterns. Hongjoong really lived up to his profession’s most required qualification - creativity.

“Wow!”, Seonghwa exclaimed as he had a closer look at Hongjoong’s house - no, his mansion!

Okay, maybe mansion was a little exaggerated, but his house was huge for a single man.

“Are you living by your own in such a huge house?”, Seonghwa asked, still sounding quite impressed and surprised by Hongjoong’s property. The Chief Marketing Officer just nodded, not feeling like explaining anything nor giving any answer which could lead up to have a conversation.

“Thanks for the ride home.”, Hongjoong said while slightly bowing towards Seonghwa. “Which was - as I have mentioned before - not necessary.”, the younger added while looking at Seonghwa for the first time after getting into his car.

“I would gladly do it again anytime.”, Seonghwa grinned but before he could get too confident himself, Hongjoong sternly answered, “Please don’t.” Seonghwa couldn’t help but chuckle at Hongjoong’s irritated behavior. The younger was definitely not easy to handle, but Hongjoong being a real challenge tempted Seonghwa even more. He was determined to soften Hongjoong’s heart for him and get him under his charm. No one had ever been able to resist Seonghwa, and Hongjoong wouldn’t be an exception.

“Good night.”, Hongjoong bid goodbye and was just about to open the car’s door when Seonghwa stopped him. “Wait! Aren’t you forgetting something?” Hongjoong looked at Seonghwa in confusion, feeling for his keys, smartphone and his wallet. Nothing was missing. Even more confused he questioned Seonghwa, “No, I haven’t. What d’you mean?”

As soon as Hongjoong asked the elder had a bright smirk on his face, moving a little closer towards Hongjoong who was also leaning forward by instinct. “I mean my reward for making sure you arrived home safely.”, he whispered seductively and without Hongjoong having anytime to process what Seonghwa had just said, the latter put his hand around the back of Hongjoong’s neck, pulling him very close while also moving towards him in his driver’s seat.

The younger was only able to widen his eyes in absolute shock as Seonghwa pressed his lips on his. The grip around Hongjoong’s nape being strong enough to hold him in place - not that Hongjoong was able to move yet anyway. He was just too shocked that Seonghwa had been this straightforward and shameless to actually kiss him on the lips.

Seonghwa loosened his grip a bit to make their kiss more comfortable, also relaxing his lips to be able to start moving them against Hongjoong’s. The younger didn’t move an inch, just staring at Seonghwa, clenching his hands around his bag in slight discomfort.

When he was feeling Seonghwa’s tongue licking over his lips, he finally came to himself. He tried to voice a ‘stop’ but couldn’t do so because of Seonghwa’s lips pressing once again tightly against his own. Scrunching his nose while pressing his eyes shut, he pushed Seonghwa with all his strength, straightening his arms to full length and getting quite a good physical distance between them.

Seonghwa was astounded by Hongjoong’s sudden reaction and the strength the smaller male actually had. He noticed the flushed look on Hongjoong’s face. The younger slowly took his arms down, not meeting Seonghwa’s gaze, his eyes moving around restlessly, slightly biting his swollen red lips.

“I-I’m not i-into that.”, he stumbled nervously. He wasn’t afraid nor angry at Seonghwa - to his own surprise. He was just…overwhelmed to say at least. He hadn’t expected being kissed by his hot yet shameless co-worker. Not that he just kissed him, he literally tried to make out with him.

They barely knew each other. They had talked to each other on several occasions, but it had always been about work. He knew nothing personal about Seonghwa. All he had heard about the other was that he was very popular around men and women.

But also, Hongjoong didn’t enjoy rushed things like this.

“I-I’m not into y-you. I-It’s-“, he paused for a second, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He opened his eyes once again, his nervousness disappeared in his eyes as he soberly looked at Seonghwa, even meeting his eyes and without a trembling in his voice he plainly said,

“Good night, Seonghwa.”,

and straight up escaped the car, making his way through the house’s gate and rushing up to the front door.

Seonghwa just huffed in amusement, watching Hongjoong entering the house before he took off to his own home, his lips still pleasantly tickling from their kiss.

The next day around early afternoon Seonghwa knocked at Hongjoong’s office door. He had watched Yunho going to the restroom and took the opportunity to get to Hongjoong without being told by his secretary that he was too busy to talk to Seonghwa.

“Come in.”

Hongjoong looked surprised to see Seonghwa. But he didn’t look angry nor annoyed as the elder smiled at him, which Seonghwa was quite relieved about. Even though he wouldn’t admit it but Hongjoong’s reaction yesterday had him a little worried.

“I expected you to be Yunho. I thought I had told him that I didn’t want to be disturbed.”, Hongjoong explained himself. It looked like he had been working on some sketch, his graphics pad in front of him and the pen in his hand, the end of it touching his lips. He had loosened his tie and his hair was a little messy, he probably had been in deep thoughts, trying to come up with something new for their upcoming product before Seonghwa had interrupted him.

“Oh, Yunho wasn’t there.” Seonghwa pretended to not have waited intentionally for Yunho to leave his office. “I thought if it’s me who’s bothering, you wouldn’t mind.”, Seonghwa said with a mischievous smirk.

“Depends on how you are planning on bothering me. I’m not up to any more surprises like yesterday.”

Hongjoong’s word caught Seonghwa in surprise, making his smirk fade for a moment.

Where did the younger’s sudden confidence to talk about yesterday come from? Seonghwa thought the younger would rather not talk about it because he is embarrassed about the whole situation but Hongjoong sounded more like he especially wanted to tease Seonghwa about it.

Hongjoong was a remaining mystery to Seonghwa, making him even more interesting to the elder.

“I want to apologize for yesterday.”, Seonghwa started his act. He looked down, trying to look ashamed of yesterday, even though he didn’t regret kissing Hongjoong even a tiny bit. He was proud of making the red-haired man all flustered because of him.

“I’m sorry that I forced myself on you.”

“Apology accepted. No need to worry, Seonghwa.”

Seonghwa looked up and met Hongjoong’s gaze, the Chief Marketing Officer smiling softly at his colleague.

“I guess I just couldn’t help it.”, the elder added and his way too familiar smirk reappeared on his face, telling Hongjoong that he wasn’t feeling sorry a single bit.

Hongjoong rolled his eyes in pretended annoyance and let out a threatening chuckle. “I guess I will help you if you won’t keep away from my lips.”, Hongjoong said with a grin but clenched his fist in a threatful manner which told Seonghwa that the next time he would try to kiss Hongjoong the younger wouldn’t refrain from his fist meeting Seonghwa’s pretty face.

The Chief Sales Executive let out an uneasy laugh. “You wouldn’t want to use that-“, he pointed at Hongjoong’s still clenched fist, “to hurt me, would you?”

“Wanna find out?” Hongjoong gave him a challenging look.

“Is that your way of asking me to kiss you again?”, Seonghwa retorted in a flirtatious way and Hongjoong answered with yet another eye-roll.

“What is it you want from me anyway?”

Seonghwa took a few steps towards Hongjoong’s desk and brought forth a folder. “I need your advice and ideas with an ongoing project.” He placed he folder in front of Hongjoong and on top of his graphics pad, hiding the evidence that he was disturbing Hongjoong’s workflow. He thought at 3 pm the younger had already worked enough so that Seonghwa’s concerns were way more important than some graphics. Seonghwa lifted up the chair which was set in front of Hongjoong’s desk and carried it around so that he could sit next to Hongjoong.

“I guess it won’t work if I tell you to bother me another day?”, Hongjoong asked in an already surrendering way. “No, won’t work.”, the elder replied and sat down on the chair, placing his chair even closer towards Hongjoong, almost sitting on the other’s lap. At least that’s what it felt like for Hongjoong.

Seonghwa motioned to Hongjoong to open the folder and have a look at it. He did as he was told, but not before putting the graphics pad and its pen safely away. As Hongjoong opened the folder and picked up the first page, Seonghwa noticed the red nail polish on his little finger.

“Is there anything which is not creative about you?”, Seonghwa asked as he pointed to the younger’s finger. He slightly grinned. He really liked Hongjoong’s way of impressing himself. Hongjoong was very different from all the other employees and colleagues who were all dressed the same, some more fancy than others, but a plain black or greyish suit was still a plain black or greyish suit. The prize wouldn’t change anything about that.

But Hongjoong…he was not like them, he was different in a good way.

“I just like unconventional things,” the redhaired man said as he began to read through the first page. “And it’s actually a campaign.”, he quietly added.

“Huh, a campaign? For what?” Seonghwa’s gaze was pinned to Hongjoong’s slender and delicate fingers. He was wearing a black ring with a slightly reddish gleam on his middle finger, matching his nail polish whenever the sunlight hit its surface in the right angle.

“Bringing awareness to child abuse and any violence against in children in general.”, Hongjoong explained in a tender voice. Seonghwa looked up to his face, a warm expression on his face. “It’s a matter of heart to me.”, he added and slightly smiled to himself. “Sometimes it doesn’t take that much to make the world a better place.” Seonghwa hummed in agreement. Even though Hongjoong seemed to not take care of himself properly by working overnight, he seemed to care about others who are not as lucky as both of them - working for a big company, having a well-paying job and living in a safe environment.

“Once I settled everything in my own life, I want to take a few of those kids in to give them a better life. I’ve got so much, why not sharing, right?”, the younger asked and turned his head towards Seonghwa, softly smiling at him. Seonghwa was fascinated by the passion in the other’s eyes. Hongjoong seemed serious about it. It looked like Seonghwa just found the younger’s aim in life by accident. It made Seonghwa even more interested in Hongjoong, he wanted to get to know the younger even more by now.

“So, you’re a family man then? Interesting…”

“I know, I don’t act like one, but actually I am. Maybe it’s because I know what it’s like to have no one to rely on at a young age.” Hongjoong mumbled the last sentence, his eyes were becoming sad for a moment, before he forced himself to smile again and turned his attention back to the documents. “But anyway lets see what we got here and what I can do for you.”

Seonghwa felt a pain in his chest. Hongjoong’s sad eyes had really got to him. It was the first time he was thinking about Hongjoong in a caring way, wanting to make him feel better by taking his small figure into a hug, rather than thinking about him in a sexual way.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I think that’s it. We are all done. I’ve got nothing to revise nor to add.”, Hongjoong said in a cheerful voice, putting all the documents which were spread all over his desk together and back into the folder.

“You’re just amazing! You helped me a lot, Hongjoong!”

“No trouble at a-“, Hongjoong was just about to finish his sentence as Seonghwa placed a hand on his thigh, making the younger look at the hand in disbelief with big round widened eyes.

“You’re a genius, Hongjoong! You really are! I very appreciate your ideas and the input you gave me.” Hongjoong finally looked up and was met by Seonghwa’s dazzling bright smile. “Thank you!”, with those two words Seonghwa lightly squeezed the other’s thigh.

He could see how the younger immediately blushed at the squeeze, nervously looking away, just mumbling, “You’re welcome.”

Seonghwa smiled at him one last time before placing his chair back in place and leaving Hongjoong’s office with a cheerful, “See you later!”.

Seonghwa was very satisfied, he had accomplished what he had come for - and maybe even a little more.


	9. WooSan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather short chapter but enjoy :)

**WooSan Part 4**

Wooyoung had felt incredible ridiculous the next day after his hook-up with San when he had walked into the cozy comfortably warm heated office, wearing the biggest and thickest scarf in the whole universe - okay, maybe he was exaggerating a little bit - but that scarf was huge. Not to mention that it was autumn outside, the temperature not even being close to minus or even close to zero degrees. Wooyoung had already been sweating outside wearing a scarf, but inside the office it was just hell to wear that thing.

But he had to.

Because of Choi San.

Normally Wooyoung would be the type to show off his marks, his hickeys, proudly present them to literally everyone. Maybe even put them on display by wearing a collarbone revealing outfit. But with Choi San’s marks it was different. He had to hide them at any prize. How would he explain himself otherwise? He couldn’t even tell his best friend Yeosang that those hickeys were made by Choi San. _The_ Choi San who he had treated so badly that the elder had cried because of him. How would he explain that they eventually made out in the office’s restroom and later hooked-up at his place? Not that Wooyoung was ashamed for what he did.

No.

But it was just weird that they had ended up that way. Probably too much sexual tension in the air, nothing Yeosang would understand.

But also, if Wooyoung would display his hickeys, San would see them too and Wooyoung didn’t want the other to think that he was proud of those marks, like a hook-up with San was something special Wooyoung would show off with.

They weren’t dating and a one-night stand with Choi San wasn’t something he - Jeong Wooyoung - was going to brag about.

Never.

So here he was: wearing a scarf while everyone else in the office was already fanning themselves because the heater was a little too much these days. Wooyoung could feel their stares at him. Several colleagues had asked him if he wasn’t hot. He had to tell them that he wasn’t feeling well and that his throat was hurting. A total lie, but maybe it had convinced them because his cheeks were heated up like he had fever. But instead, he was just sweating like on a summer day.

Today was a disaster. It was embarrassing to be stared at and to be regarded as today’s office's freak.

Wooyoung had tried to cover the marks with makeup though! It’s not like Wooyoung hasn’t tried everything to avoid looking like an idiot. But this b*tch Choi San had to suck the life out of his skin - it’s not that he had not enjoyed it very much that night - so that the make-up wasn’t able to do its damn job anymore.

And if it wasn’t already enough to endure in a day, he had to go to the Sales Department today - the department San worked in. Hongjoong had entrusted him with this new project which was due to tomorrow and had to be overlooked by Yeosang today. Wooyoung hated his boss and this project, he hated the Sales Department and that Yeosang was working in it together with San. He hated that he had to pass San’s desk to get to Yeosang's. He hated that he was wearing that stupid scarf. He hated that their company wasn’t saving any heating costs today.

Wooyoung took a deep breath before he walked into the Sales Department, immediately feeling people’s eyes on him. And as though it couldn’t get any worse, Yeosang wasn’t at his desk but leaning against San’s, casually talking to the other and not taking any account of Wooyoung.

Wooyoung heavily signed and walked up to San’s desk, tightening his scarf a little bit more so that neither San nor Yeosang would notice anything beneath it.

“Hey.”, he plainly greeted the two.

He was greeted back by an annoyingly big grin on San’s lips as he turned towards Wooyoung and noticed his scarf. “Why are you wearing a scarf?!”, Yeosang asked bluntly, not even caring about a ‘hello’ or any way of greeting.

San knew exactly why Wooyoung was wearing a scarf while it felt like summer in the office. San was the only one who knew. And it was amusing him a little too much for Wooyoung’s taste.

“Aren’t you sweating as hell?”

Yes, Wooyoung was, but he wouldn’t admit it.

“It’s not cold inside your office, is it? Is your heating broken?”, Yeosang continued to question him. The elder probably had no clue at all that Wooyoung was hiding hickeys underneath that giant scarf.

“I’m sick.”, he simply replied.

San, who was trying to suppress his laughter since Wooyoung had stepped into his vision, was now snorting with laughter. Yeosang was eyeing San suspiciously but didn’t address his snorting, instead he looked back at Wooyoung. “You don’t sound sick though.”

‘Thanks, Captain Obvious’, Wooyoung thought and wished for Yeosang to stop questioning him already. He was already feeling ridiculous but Yeosang made it worse.

“Well, my throat started to hurt this morning so I decided that it would be better to stay warm and wear a scarf. It isn’t _that_ warm though.” What a lie. Wooyoung hoped Yeosang wasn’t noticing any drops of sweat on his face.

“Your throat hurts? I wonder where this comes from.”, San spoke up in a teasing manner, smirking mischievously at Wooyoung who could only just stop himself from rolling his eyes.

This son of a-

But even though San was being that obvious, Yeosang didn’t understand a thing and just seemed to be highly confused. Sometimes it was a good thing that Yeosang was _that_ innocent and pure - or rather stupid how Wooyoung would voice it.

“Anyway, why are you here though? It’s not because you wanna brag about not feeling well today, right?”, Yeosang asked and looked down to Wooyoung’s hands holding a folder.

“Yes, I need you to look through this project. Hongjoong wants to launch it next spring. We just need your approval before we get into the next phase.” Wooyoung was handing over the folder to Yeosang and before he could even say another thing, Wooyoung was already waving goodbye to both, Yeosang and San. “I’m very busy, so see you. Thanks for looking through it, Sangie.” The younger turned around quickly and made his way out of their department as fast as possible.

Later that day he got a KakaoTalk message from San stating,

“I hope your ‘throat’ will get better soon! ㅋㅋㅋ

P.S. Next time make sure your scarf also covers the back. I haven’t been only leaving marks in the front of your neck ;)”

Wooyoung sighed.

This was the worst day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading!  
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!  
> See Ya! (^-^)/


End file.
